Night Shades
by Raven524
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS: This story may refer to Season 2 episodes! Sam and Dean head to what they think is a haunted cabin in the woods…but things are not always what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** _**WARNING SPOILERS: This story may refer to Season 2 episodes**_! Sam and Dean head to what they think is a haunted cabin in the woods…but things are not always what they seem.

**Raven 524**: This story is taking place after Heart and will refer to other episodes from Season 2_**. If you haven't watched any of season 2 and don't want to know what is happening, then don't read this story**_. So far Dean has been able to pull Sam back from the edge more than once. Can he do it again or will Sam have to find his own inner strength to survive?

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 1 – Deadly Road**

The old blue Reliant wound its way along the treacherous road through Shades National State Park. The young woman in the passenger seat was smiling as she thought about the night her and Jason were going to have once they reached their cabin at the other end of the park.

"Man, I really wish we had been able to get going sooner, it's going to be dark before we get there." Jason said as he carefully navigated the narrow and twisting road. It was getting darker as they traveled on and he shivered as the shadows of the trees seemed to be moving across the road as if they were alive.

"I'm sorry Jason, but my last final exam took longer than I thought it would. I'm so looking forward to having the whole summer off…plenty of time for us to make up for lost time while I was away at college." Christine said coyly, moving her hand to pat Jason on his leg.

"Hey…there'll be plenty of time for that later…I need to keep my eyes on the road here!" Jason said as he batted her hand away playfully. He laughed softly as he continued scanning the road ahead. He shivered again as he couldn't shake the sudden feeling that something was watching them as they drove through the woods.

_**Later that night….**_

Jason ran through the woods, his heart pounding as he tried to figure out where the night had gone wrong. They had arrived at the cabin and Christine had been fine. He left to get fire wood for the fire with Christine getting ready for their evening. When he returned he found Christine waiting for him with a surprise of her own.

As he entered the bedroom, he was hit from behind knocking him to the floor. He groaned as he felt himself lifted and thrown on the bed. He blinked, his glazed eyes making out the furious look on Christine's face.

"Christine…what the hell are you doing?" Jason gasped as he felt her pulling his wrist towards the top of the bed.

"You bastard…how could you…and with one of those…those heathens no less." Christine quickly began to tie his wrist to the bed post. Jason realized that if he allowed her to finish, he'd be helpless. Gathering himself he brought his legs up and quickly shoved Christine off and against the wall. He quickly untied his one wrist and ran for the front door. "You won't get away that easy…your heathen lover won't be able to protect you from me!" Christine yelled as she followed closely on his heals.

Jason moved forward, stumbling in the darkness over the tree roots that littered the forest floor. The trees once again seemed to be alive…trying to keep him from escaping. He groaned as he realized that he had twisted his ankle on the last fall. But refusing to give up, he once again tried to get moving. He had to make it to the road and then the ranger station.

Suddenly he heard a sound to his left, a soft snapping of a twig was his only warning before Christine leapt onto him. With almost superhuman strength, she grabbed him by the shirt front and threw him against the tree. The wind was knocked from his body as he slumped to the ground. "Damn trees…I knew they were alive!" Was his last thought as he gave in to the blackness that called to him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The demon felt the savagery from the beast as it prepared for its kill. His yellow eyes gleamed, yes this would be a perfect test, if played correctly, possibly even a way to separate the wolf from the lamb. Closing his eyes, he decided to place a call…to lure the one he wanted to destroy. He still would like to convert Sam Winchester, but all his past attempts had failed. Even after removing John Winchester from the board, Sam had remained strong. _"Damn John Winchester for providing Sam with a protector, one who could tip the scales."_ Meg had almost done it…almost made the protector kill the lamb. But even she had failed and if the truth ever came out…she had been barely able to contain Sam…he would have been able to push her out eventually. It was time to find another way to destroy the brothers Winchester.

But the demon could be patient…he had been waiting hundreds of years, planning, plotting…a little more time would not hurt before he either took the lamb or lead it to the slaughter. Either way, he would win and the world would lose the one who might have been able to stop him. But first, time to try to shake loose the wolf's hold on the lamb.

A few hundred miles away from Shades National State Park in a run down motel room, a man with shaggy brown hair began to moan in his sleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam sat up, his eyes unfocused as the pain hit him full force. He grabbed at his head and staggered from the bed, trying to make it to the bathroom, but unable to stand he fell to the ground. Grabbing his head, he grits his teeth as the images begin to flood his mind.

"You think that she was better than me? Tell me now…who is better…the heathen or me!" The blonde woman sneered as she straddled the man below her. Her face bathed in sweat and the look in her eyes one of madness.

"Please Christine…don't do this…argh!" The man below groaned as she slapped him hard against the face. The man was covered in blood from numerous cuts, his eyes unfocused as he begged for his life. He had clearly been tortured.

"I said tell me the truth you worm…who is better!"

"You Christine…it's only ever been you…please!" The man said softly, his eyes beginning to close.

"I thought so…too bad it took you so long to figure it out." The woman leaned closer and kissed the man, almost gently on the lips. "It really is too bad…but you have to join your lover."

Before Sam could react, he saw the woman leap from the bed and return a moment later with an axe in her hands. Sam tried to yell out…to prevent what was happening…but he was frozen in the spot, unable to stop it. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where this was taking place. He saw a note pad on the desk; Shades National State Park was imprinted on the top. He saw something else that made his blood run cold…in the corner of the room, was the mirror image of the blonde woman…here tear stained face and vacant eyes a testament of what she had seen. Sam's eyes were drawn back as he heard the horrified yell of the man tied to the bed. It was then he saw it…the glint in the light that could only mean one thing…a shape shifter!

"Sweet God…Christine NO!" The man yelled as the axe found its mark. His eyes remained open a silent scream still showing on his face as the life left his eyes. And yet the woman continued to chop at the man, until there was almost nothing left…nothing recognizable as human.

Sam felt sick; he wanted to close his eyes…to try to believe that he hadn't seen what he had just seen. The horror of the act almost more than his mind could process. Sam felt himself falling…his lips whispering the name of the only one who could save him from the nightmare. "DEAN!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean smiled as he left the bar shortly after 2:00 a.m. He had scored big tonight and had won enough to keep him and Sam for at least a month or more if he was careful. Placing the thick wad of money carefully in his pocket, he whistled as he moved towards the black car waiting for him.

"Hello baby…did you miss me?" Dean said softly as he ran his hand over the smooth black finish. He was glad that he had managed to salvage her after the accident. It had always meant more to him than a car. It was and still is his home. His link to his past and his feeling of security for the future. She had never let him down…not really. Always waiting for him patiently and never complaining. Dean smiled as he sat behind the steering wheel. He took another moment to inhale the scent of leather, leaning his head back for a moment, enjoying the peace and security he always felt when inside his car. "Ok girl…time to go to the hotel and check up on Sammy." Dean said softly as he put the car in gear and headed back towards the hotel.

Sam had decided to stay at the hotel and catch up on some sleep. Ever since the episode with Madison, Sam was once again plagued with nightmares and rarely slept. Only this time, it was Madison's name on his lips instead of Jess. Dean sighed. The kid was never going to get a break and while he knew that Sam had come to terms with what he had to do, he still knew that his brother felt guilt over not being able to do more. Since finding out about his possible dark future, Sam had been hell bent on trying to save everything he could and was taking it hard when he couldn't save someone.

Dean worried that if Sam wasn't able to release the guilt, he would be destroyed by it. But he could only stand by and wait. He would catch Sam if he fell and then he would build him back up again, because in the end he really didn't believe that Sam was destined to be evil…he believed that Sam was chosen to fight it and hopefully win. Either way, Dean was determined to be there, by his brother's side…where he belonged.

As soon as Dean entered the darkened room, he knew something wasn't right. "Sammy?" He called softly, noticing the blankets and sheets on his brother's bed were twisted as if his brother had been tossing in his sleep. Knowing that Sam would head for the bathroom, Dean quietly moved towards the bathroom door. He almost tripped over the leg of his brother as he crossed to the other side of the bed. "SAMMY!"

TBC

Raven524: Ok…here is the newest story…let me know what you all think…should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2 The Investigation Begins

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 2 – The Investigation Begins**

"SAMMY!" Dean said more loudly. He quickly reached up and turned on the table lamp on the nightstand. He noticed immediately the signs that Sam had a vision…the pallor of Sam's face, the sweat and the grimace of pain even as he lay there unconscious were pointing to Sam having a vision.

"Damn it Sam…you never get a break do you." Dean gently pulled his brother to a sitting position, gently tapping his brother on the face. "Come on Sam…time to come back." Dean said softly, cupping Sam's face in his hand as he waited for his brother's hazel eyes to open.

Sam groaned softly, opening his eyes and then quickly closing them against the nausea and the pain that was pounding in his head. "Dean." It was more a statement than a question…Dean always was there to help him back and to help bear the burden of the visions.

"Was there any doubt…hey…wouldn't the bed be more comfortable?" Dean said softly as he helped Sam sit on the side of the bed. He saw his brother weave slightly and immediately reached for the trash can. "Here you go Sam…" Dean held the trash can while Sam emptied the contents of his stomach. He continued to rub Sam's back as the spasms continued long after his brother's stomach was empty. "Must have been a bad one huh?" Dean encouraged, hoping Sam would be able to tell him what was going on.

Sam gulped and sat back, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to breathe through the effects of the vision. He jumped as he felt his brother place a hand on his shoulder. "Here you go Sam, take these and drink this…"

Sam gulped down the pills and drank only part of the water. Once again thankful that he didn't have to face this alone. "Thanks Dean…we need to get going…Shades National State Park…shape shifter." Sam mumbled as he closed his eyes barely able to keep them open.

Dean patted Sam on the knee before getting up and starting to pack. "Ok Sam…I'll get us packed up…you just rest until I get things ready ok?"

"M'ok" Sam said as his head lolled to the side. Dean shook his head. These visions seemed to take so much out of his brother. And the worse part was, whatever they were getting into…it probably involved someone with special abilities or the demon.

Dean quickly looked up their destination on the map and decided that they would stay in a small town just outside of the State Park. There they could do some research before going in. He didn't want to be caught unprepared…especially if the yellow eyed demon was involved.

A short time later, Dean looked over at the sleeping figure of his brother in the seat beside him. Sam had barely woken up when he guided him to the car. He doubted that Sam even remembered that Dean helped him get dressed. Shaking his head, he turned the music on low and began to hum as he drove to their next destination. He figured they would be there in plenty of time for breakfast and a quick trip to the library.

Sam jerked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Sam…we are here in beautiful downtown Waverly…and what's better is we are sitting outside "Nellie's Eats" The best home cooking in Indiana!"

"Wha….Dean?" Sam shook his head and groaned as the remains of the headache from last night still pounded slightly in his skull. He stretched and opened the door putting out one foot and then the other. As he stood, he realized that something felt funny. Looking down he rolled his eyes. "What the hell…DEAN!"

"Well next time you'll dress yourself…besides it was dark…at least I got them on the right feet." Dean giggled as he moved towards the restaurant. "Come on Sam…no one is going to notice that you are wearing one tennis shoe and one boot!"

Sam shook his head and mumbled under his breath as he followed his brother into the diner. He had to admit, he was hungry and the food smelled real good. As he scooted into the booth, he pulled up the menu and quickly ordered. He knew that Dean wanted details, but he was hoping that his brother would wait until after he had eaten. The images came unbidden once again, turning Sam's stomach…but he quickly pushed them to the back of his mind.

Dean placed his order and watched as Sam swallowed hard. He knew that Sam was remembering the vision, but he also wanted Sam to eat something. "So, Sam…what say we hit the library after this…see what's going on in this one horse town."

Sam smiled. "Sure Dean…" Sam stopped as his eyes caught the headline story on the newspaper being read by the man in the next booth. Jumping up, he moved to the front of the diner and purchased the paper before returning to the booth. "I don't think we may need to go that far Dean." Sam said quietly as he passed the paper over to his brother.

"**Woman Found After Killing Boyfriend in Cabin"**

_Christine Wakeland was arrested today after being found at the site of a brutal murder of her boyfriend Justin Ford. As yet, she has been unable to answer questions regarding the murder and is being held in the psychiatric ward of the hospital for evaluation…._

"I think we are too late already." Sam said quietly, his appetite suddenly leaving him as he let the images flow through his mind once more. Without a word, he got up and left the diner, taking a seat in the Impala. He hung his head as he realized that once again, he had done too little too late…He closed his eyes and fought back the tears of frustration as he waited for Dean to join him.

Dean sighed as he asked the waitress to make the orders to go. He looked outside and could tell by the defeated slope of his brother's shoulders that he was blaming himself again for not being able to stop what happened in his vision. Grabbing the paper and the food, Dean headed out to the car. He looked at Sam…but knew that Sam had drawn inward and wouldn't talk for a bit.

"Ok…new plan. I'm going to find us a hotel. Then you are going to eat and you are going to tell me what you saw…" Dean sighed as he saw Sam nod before looking again outside the window.

"We'll figure this out Sam…don't worry." Dean tried, but he could tell that his brother wasn't listening. Ever since the incident with Madison, he could feel his brother pulling more inside himself. It was as if every time Sam couldn't save someone else from some evil, the hope that he could be saved seemed to dim. But Dean wasn't going to let Sam give up on himself; he'd make sure that Sam was saved or die trying.

Dean pulled up to the office of the small hotel and quickly got them a room. As he pulled up to the room at the end of the row he turned to Sam. "Ok Sam…home sweet home…at least for tonight!"

Sam didn't say anything as he exited the car, he was feeling so tired lately. He knew that what had happened wasn't his fault…he wasn't stupid. And he knew that he couldn't save everyone…Madison and Ava had proven that to him once again. But he hated the feeling that he was being used…the visions…they always seemed to lead him into a situation that usually ended up with either him or Dean being hurt and someone dying. He felt like he was being tested somehow and that right now, he was flunking the course.

Dean watched as Sam headed for the bed away from the door and flopped down onto it. His arm covered his eyes as he began to speak softly. Dean dropped their things and moved closer; sitting on the edge of the bed he listened to the vision that Sam had seen. "So, you saw a shape shifter torture and then kill the boyfriend…well, then this should be a simple hunt Sam. We know how to kill the son of a bitch…all we have to do is go out to the cabin and find its trail."

Sam sat up and moved closer to Dean, sitting almost shoulder to shoulder with his brother he continued to speak softly. "I don't know Dean…something feels off. I mean, the things the shape shifter said…they didn't make sense. I think I should go and see Christine while you try and find out if this has happened before…you can use my laptop."

Dean groaned, ever since he had become one of America's Most Wanted, Sam insisted on doing the leg work anytime it involved a government building. Which usually meant another boring afternoon spent either researching on Sam's computer or staring at the ceiling worrying that Sam might be caught. He didn't like it, but he knew that Sam was right. "Ok, but just so you know…if you aren't back here in a couple of hours…I'm coming in after you."

Sam smiled "I know Dean…you always have my back…just like I will always have yours." Sam stood up and headed for the door. He figured the sooner he talked to Christine, the sooner they could get this settled. "Don't worry Dean…I'll get the receptionist's number for you!"

Dean threw a pillow at his brother's receding back as Sam walked out the door laughing softly. Deciding that he wanted to do his part, Dean began to search the internet for any activity in the area. The fact that the place was called "Shades State National Park" was more than a reason to be careful.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Dr. Samuel Hartley entered the darkened room that contained Christine. The woman was lying on the bed, her eyes staring straight at the ceiling. According to the nurse that Sam had spoken to, the woman had not uttered a word since she had been brought in.

Sam moved closer to the bed and felt pity for the young woman, she had done nothing to deserve this and now her life was probably ruined. The police would never believe that a shape shifter had done the actual killing…but Sam figured if they could find the bastard and kill him. Maybe they could somehow figure out a way to help Christine…at least with the murder charges. So far, all they had on the woman was that she was found at the scene, covered in her boyfriend's blood, with the murder weapon lying a few feet from her.

Sam had stopped at the morgue, which was conveniently located in the same hospital. According to the evidence, Jason had been apparently tortured and beaten before he had been killed. That was consistent with the MO that the other shape shifter had in St. Louis, he too had tortured his victims before killing them. But the weird part was that apparently Jason had sex with someone other than Christine before he died. The DNA results from the swabs that had been done did not match Christine…this didn't surprise Sam as he knew what he had scene in his vision…and it wasn't Christine who had been with Jason.

Sam pulled Christine's cold hand into his own warm hand and spoke gently to her. He kept his voice down, not only because he didn't want to scare her…but he didn't want the guards outside her door to hear what he said. "Hello Christine…my name is Sam. I know you are scared and that you had to see something awful…but I want you to know that I believe you are innocent of this crime. In fact, I am going to do what I can to try to find the person who did this to Jason."

Sam watched as a single tear ran down Christine's face. But her eyes still remained unblinking and focused. Sam sighed; he knew that he wouldn't be getting any information from her. "I know it seems like you can't deal with this right now Christine, but you should know that it wasn't your fault…none of it. I didn't know Jason very well, but I think that if he loved you…he would want you to fight this. He would not blame you for what happened. You need to find a way back Christine and when you do, hopefully I will have provided the police with proof that you didn't do this."

Sam patted Christine on the hand as he turned to leave. He could almost feel the woman's pain as he left the room. He just hoped that she would be able to find her way back. As he headed back to the Impala…Sam decided to make a call to an old friend from Stanford. Maybe he couldn't help her physically. But he could have his friend make sure that she had good legal representation. After hanging up, Sam smiled for the first time since they had come into this town. His friend had agreed to find someone and also agreed to pass along any evidence that Sam might find…on an anonymous basis. Sam may not have been able to prevent what happened…but maybe, just maybe he could save Christine from the same problems that currently plagued his brother Dean.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so this is kind of a boring chapter…but bare with me…it's just a transition chapter and you will note…I also didn't end in a cliffy. See I can be nice! Since the Alerts are down again, hopefully you will all find the story…if not, guess I'll catch you once they are working again!


	3. Chapter 3 Scene of the Crimes

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 3 – The Scene of the Crimes**

Dean heard the sound of the Impala and hoped that Sam had thought about picking up something for lunch, his stomach was grumbling big time. Pushing his notes aside he moved to open the door for his younger brother. "Hey Sam…any chance you…" Dean smiled as he saw the fast food bags being pulled from the car as Sam came towards him.

Sam laughed and was also pleased at the look of appreciation on his brother's face as he entered the room; he wished that Dean would let him do more for him. But for now this was enough. "Here you go, just the way you like it…extra grease and salt!" Sam dropped the bags on the table and began pulling out the food.

"Well, I see someone is in a better mood…so what gives?" Dean asked as he moved to join Sam at the table.

Sam paused and shook his head. "Actually, it was pretty bad. I stopped at the morgue to see the body and the shape shifter did a real number on the poor guy." Sam shook his head again as if he was trying to rid himself of the images.

"Did you see the girl Sam?" Dean mumbled as he jammed another French fry into his mouth.

Sam sighed. "Yeah…I saw her…man, she is really screwed up Dean. She just stares at the ceiling…" Sam put his hamburger down, suddenly not feeling as hungry as before. Dean watched and decided it was time to intervene.

"Sam, there was nothing you could have done…we can't save everyone Sam, but we can prevent this from happening to someone else. You have to stop punishing yourself…" Dean watched as Sam held up his hand.

"Dude, I know ok…really, I'm fine. In fact, there is a way we can help Christine too…we just need to find the bastard and then prove to the police that she wasn't responsible. They only have circumstantial evidence on her, so it shouldn't take much."

Dean shook his head. "Whoa, hold on there…since when did we become Simon & Simon here? I'm all for helping the girl, but going to the police once we off the bastard is not going to happen Sam…they could pin it all on us and we don't need any more attention."

Sam smiled. "I already took care of it Dean."

"What do you mean you took care of it…what did you do Sam?" Dean was concerned now, when Sam used his big heart instead of his head, it normally caused problems.

"I called a friend of mine in Stanford, he is going to make sure she has a good lawyer and he has agreed to pass along anything we find to the lawyer, without telling him where he got the info…don't worry Dean. I just…I just couldn't leave her like that Dean…if she fights her way back from where ever she is, she deserves to be able to move on without having to worry about a murder charge. I might not have been able to save Jason, but I can still help Christine and I intend to do it." Sam stood and moved to look out the window. His shoulders taunt as he waited for his brother to try to argue him out of what he intended to do for Christine.

Dean chewed another fry and watched as his brother walked away. He knew that Sam was not going to budge and he was learning that he needed to let Sam make some of the decisions, without always trying to take control. "You're right Sammy…we need to do what we can to help her. Good job kiddo…I'm glad you were able to get her some help. So maybe we should get ready to do our part of this huh?"

Sam turned around; the shocked look on his face was almost priceless. "You agree with me?"

Dean laughed. "What's a matter Sammy…you do have good ideas…at least once a year." Dean ducked as a pillow sailed over his head. "Now get back over here and finish your lunch…I think it's time we headed over to the park and checked out that cabin. I'd rather do it while it's still light out."

Sam shook his head as he moved over to finish eating. "So, what did you find out…or did you just catch up on Oprah while I was gone?"

Dean smirked "Keep it up…next time I get the pretty girl and you get to do the research."

Dean finished his lunch and quickly pulled up the page he had bookmarked on Sam's laptop. "I have to say you picked a real good place this time Sammy. First of all the original name of the park was 'Shades of Death'…got a real catchy name there." Dean smiled as he continued. "But according to legends there have been a number of killings that could account for vengeful spirits and other unrest from our friendly neighborhood Caspers. There was a large Indian battle as well as the usual fighting between the settlers and the Indians. But there was also an incident that sounded close to the way Jason died…one of the settlers was killed by his wife, get this…with an axe!"

Sam stopped chewing and looked over at Dean. "You know, you really enjoy this stuff too much Dean." Sam shook his head at the glint he saw in his brother's eyes. "But how would that be connected to the shape shifter Dean…I mean, I saw the shimmer in the things eyes as it turned to look at Christine in my vision. I don't think it's a vengeful spirit."

"I don't know Sammy…but I think we need to be prepared just in case. We could find other nasty things waiting for us…" Dean couldn't help but worry…so far nothing pointed to someone with special abilities, so that meant that there was probably a demon involved somewhere. Maybe that was the difference that Sam felt from his vision. Dean trusted Sam's instincts more than Sam did and he wasn't going to go in unprepared.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The shape shifter tossed the half eaten sandwich into the woods behind her as she continued to stare at the cabin. She wanted desperately to leave this place…but something was preventing her from going…something that was driving her crazy with the constant barrage of images and feelings. The shape shifter hadn't even bothered to change skins yet, which was dangerous. But somehow it didn't care anymore…it just wanted to be left alone.

"I never should have come to this place!" The shape shifter Christine sighed as she stood and began to pace. It had seemed like the perfect setting for torturing and killing her newest victim…but that had been over 5 years ago. Now she still got to torture and kill, but only those selected by the creature controlling it. The shape shifter turned rapidly as it heard a twig snap behind it.

"I can help you with that little problem if you agree to do a little job for me…I can free you from her control and you can leave."

The shape shifter narrowed its eyes as it saw the man standing in front of it. "Where in the hell did you come from?"

"Funny you should ask." The man's eyes began to glow with a strange yellow light, smiling as he saw the fear replace the sneer on the shape shifter's face.

"What…what do you want with me?" The shape shifter realized that things had just gone from bad to worse. It could feel the demon pushing inside, trying to get inside its mind. "Stay out…I won't let you in…just leave me alone!" The shape shifter grabbed its head and began to shake it.

"I could easily take control, but I prefer to stay anonymous for now. But I can separate you from your current unwanted passenger…if you do a simple job for me."

The shape shifter nodded. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"There will be two men coming to the cabin shortly…I need you to help me destroy them."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pulled up outside the cabin and parked the car. "According to the reports I found, it looks like the killings were all done in this cabin. The cabin was built about 7 years ago supposedly on the original site of one of the settler's cabins. I'm guessing that whatever is doing this is bound to the land. The killings began after people started to stay here…a total of 10 couples over the past 7 years have died…all with the man being killed with an axe."

Sam laughed and hit Dean on the back. "Now who's sounding like an encyclopedia of weird knowledge?"

"Hey, geek boy…how do you think I got by when you were in college?"

"I think you let Dad do the research…"

Sam ducked as Dean reached up to slap him on the back of the head. "Let's get this over with Dude…I really don't look forward to spending the night here." Dean grabbed his bag from the trunk and placed it over his shoulder while Sam pulled out the EMF reader.

As they approached the cabin, the EMF reader began to sound off. Sam looked at Dean who pulled out the shot gun loaded with rock salt. As Sam reached up and cut through the yellow evidence tape on the door, Dean guarded Sam's back. Sam tried the door knob and found it was unlocked. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stood aside as Dean went in first.

Sam followed; his own shot gun now aimed and ready should anything unpleasant jump out at them. But the room was quiet. Sam moved to the bedroom and gasped as he saw the amount of blood in the room. He staggered back for a moment as the images from his vision hit him again. He felt Dean's hand on his shoulder, steadying him as they continued to search the room. "Well Dean, there is evidence of spirit activity here, but I don't understand it…I swear it was a shape shifter I saw."

Dean shook his head. "I don't know Sam, but let's move outside and see if we can pick up a trail. If it was a shape shifter, it would have left tracks."

It didn't take long before Dean found the foot prints leading into the forest not far from the cabin. "Hey Sam, look at this."

"You think it's the shape shifter?" Sam asked.

"Well, the prints are definitely female and I don't think the cops would be heading out for a walk in the woods…I guess we need to take a little hike in the woods." Dean began to follow the trail with Sam following behind.

After about an hour, they came to a limestone cliff with a dark ravine below. The sound of a nearby waterfall was all that could be heard as they continued to follow the tracks. "We must be getting close Sam, keep a close watch." Dean said softly as he realized that there were no bird sounds…it was too quiet.

Sam grunted and pulled out the gun that had silver bullets in it. He kept an eye on his brother as Dean disappeared into the dense underbrush. Hearing a sound, Sam stopped and moved over to look down into the ravine for a moment before calling after his brother. "Dean, I think I heard…argh!" Sam felt something hit him from behind. He instinctively dropped into a defensive stance as he turned to face his attacker. He caught a brief glimpse of Christine's face before he was ducking the tree branch that must have hit him the first time. "DEAN!" Sam shouted as he pulled the gun up intending to fire, but the shape shifter was fast and hit his arm with the branch, knocking it from Sam's hand

Sam moved in and began to grapple with the shape shifter, amazed at the strength of the being as he felt himself being dragged towards the edge of the cliff. Sam twisted and was free for a moment, but was distracted when he heard his brother shout "SAMMY!" followed by the sound of Dean running through the brush. It was a costly distraction as the shape shifter kicked out and knocked Sam's legs out from under him. He rolled, but rolled too far; suddenly all Sam felt under him was air…just before the pain and the blackness took over.

Dean burst from the underbrush, frantically looking for Sam. He thought Sam was right behind him, but when he heard Sam call he was a good distance into the underbrush. He saw the signs of struggle, but he couldn't see his brother. "SAM!" Dean called again, wondering what had attacked. He kept his gun trained as he moved to the edge of the cliff, almost afraid to look over the edge. A moment later his heart sank as he saw a dark figure at the bottom of the ravine about 20 feet below. "SAM!" Dean yelled, but there was no answer.

TBC

Raven524: Ok…so we have our first cliffy in this story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And even thought the alerts aren't working…you can still leave me a review…I can read them on the site at least! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and to those of you who are reading this story.


	4. Chapter 4 Cabin Fever

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 4 – Cabin Fever**

Dean quickly checked the area, but there didn't appear to be anyone near. He saw a way to climb down, but wasn't sure how he would get Sam back up the cliff. Putting his gun in the waist band of his jeans and adjusting his back pack he slowly began to climb down towards Sam. "Hold on Sam, I'm coming!"

Sam groaned as awareness came back to him. He tried to move, but was immediately hit by pain. He opened his eyes and realized that somehow he had landed in the middle of a large group of bramble bushes. The sharp thorns on the bushes were curved backward; digging and tearing into the skin on Sam's body whenever he moved. His clothing was no barrier to the thorns as he gasped in pain. If he tried to roll, he would just do more damage. He gingerly felt his head and came away with blood as well. Just great, he managed to also hit his head. Dean was never going to let him live this one down…he should have stayed closer to Dean instead of taking the time to check out the ravine. "Well at least now I got a closer look at what was down here." Sam said softly as he heard a sound off to his right. Sam tensed and biting back on the pain from the movement, he reached into his jean pocket to pull out his knife. He wasn't going to just lay here and let the shape shifter do more damage.

"Whoa there Sam…it's just me. Put the knife away!" Dean had managed to get to the floor of the ravine and was making his way through the thick underbrush to his brother. "What part of stay close don't you understand Sam…I turned around and you were gone." Dean saw the pain in Sam's face and softened his tone. "Looks like you got yourself in a bit of a mess there Sammy…try not to move." Dean winced as he saw the thorns digging into his brother's flesh.

Sam closed his eyes, he knew he deserved the rebuke in fact, he deserved much worse because he hadn't been watching his brother's back. He was just glad it was him that got hurt. Sam sighed and bit down on his lip as the thorns continued to dig into his skin. A moment later he felt Dean's hand on his arm and opened his eyes to only see concern in his brother's face. "It's going to be ok Sam" Dean said softly quickly noticing the blood trailing down the side of Sam's face and the slightly unfocused gaze of his brother looking up at him. "How are you doing…you feeling ok there little brother?"

"I think so…but I'd watch that first step if I were you." Sam said as he once again tried to get up only to fall back and cause the thorns to tear deeper into his back. Sam couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped his lips as he closed his eyes again.

Dean couldn't see an easy way to get Sam out other than to simply pull him free. "Sam, can you hear me?"

Sam opened his eyes. "Yes Dean…"

"Ok, I'm going to take your hands and pull you up; you need to shove up when I pull. I know it might hurt a bit, but I can't straight lift you out of there and it will take too long to cut you free."

Sam nodded he understood and braced for the painful extraction. He locked his hands on Dean's wrists and pushed up with his legs as Dean pulled. Unfortunately, Sam pushed a bit hard with his legs and ended up falling on top of Dean as they both landed on the floor of the ravine. "Really Sam…people are going to start to talk if you don't get off me." Dean managed as he tried to catch the breath that was knocked out of him when Sam landed on him.

Sam grunted and rolled to the side, giving Dean a chance to get on his knees and take a closer look at his brother. "Jeez Dude, you look like you were attacked by a paper shredder!" Sam's shirt and jeans were torn and shredded in numerous places. Dean could imagine the cuts underneath from the large thorns. Sam's face wasn't much better as the blood from the cuts ran into the blood from the gash on the side of his head. "Can you tell, is anything broken?"

Sam moved his arms and legs and shook his head. "No, but I'm sure I'll have a few more bruises tomorrow. Help me up Dean. We need to get out of here…the shape shifter is close by…the bastard knocked me off the cliff."

"Don't worry Sam…I think it ran off when it heard me coming. Hold still while I try to clean this cut out a bit." Dean quickly used the water from his supply to clean Sam's face. "Well the good news is you don't need stitches…how is your head feeling?"

"Like I hit it with a rock…come on Dude, let's just get out of here." Sam couldn't explain it, but he felt like they needed to get somewhere safe.

"Ok, but you lean on me Sam…I don't need you falling back down the cliff. We can stop at the cabin and I can check those scratches. We don't need you getting an infection now." Dean helped Sam to his feet and watched as Sam swayed. He placed his brother's arm over his shoulders and moved to an area of the ravine wall that would be easiest for them to climb up. "Are you up for this?" Dean asked

"No problem." Sam said as he slowly began to climb, wincing as the cuts and bruises reminded him that a thorn bush was definitely not the best choice for breaking a fall. His head was pounding by the time he got within reach of the top. Dean had been steadily climbing behind Sam, steadying him when he stumbled. Sam knew that if he fell, Dean would fall with him, so he focused and reached to pull himself up.

Dean could tell that Sam was nearing the end of his endurance. He could feel the muscles trembling in his brother's body as he once again reached to steady him. "That's it Sam…just a few more inches…" Dean sighed with relief as he pushed Sam up over the edge. As Dean cleared the top, he saw Sam lying on his back, his arm over his eyes. Concerned about a possible concussion, Dean moved over and gently moved Sam's arm. His brother opened his eyes and swallowed. "Sorry Dean…should have had your back."

Dean started to tell Sam once again it wasn't his fault…but he knew that nothing he could say would take the guilt away. Instead he decided on a new tactic. "It's ok Sam…just do better next time…now can we get you out of here? 'Cause I gotta tell you, I would rather not spend the night in a place called 'Shades of Death'"

An hour later Dean had managed to get Sam back to the cabin, but Sam refused to go inside. Dean gently helped Sam into the passenger seat, grimacing as he heard Sam hiss after his back came in contact with the seat. He could see the faint sheen of sweat on Sam's face and knew he was probably beginning to run a slight fever. He had to get the cuts cleaned out and soon. "Hold on Sam…I just need to make sure we have all our stuff out of the cabin. I'll be right back."

Sam watched as Dean entered the cabin, his gun drawn just in case someone had decided to return. Sam jumped as the radio on the car came on with a low hiss. He looked around, the hair on his neck standing on end as the hiss began to make words. "You can't leave…you're mine!"

Sam reached for the handle of the door, but the door wouldn't open. He knew that Dean kept a shot gun in the back seat. He groaned as his body protested, but managed to reach into the back and grab the gun. He checked and thanked his brother for loading it with rock salt as he looked out into the gathering darkness. Realizing he had to warn Dean, he pulled out his cell phone…"Damn, no service." Sam grumbled as he reached over and tapped on the horn.

Dean heard the horn and immediately headed outside. He saw Sam moving around in the car and noticed his brother was holding a shot gun. Moving cautiously towards the car he couldn't see anything. As he got closer, he could see Sam's lips moving, but he couldn't make out the sound. He moved around the car to the passenger door and reached over to open it…but the door was locked.

"Sam…unlock the door!" Dean pounded on the glass while keeping an eye on the woods behind him.

"I can't Dean…the door is jammed…something is going on." Sam pulled his set of keys out of his jeans pocket and put them in the ignition of the car. He slid over intending to see if he could move the car. As he turned the keys, the engine refused to turn over. Sam was trapped inside the car.

Dean watched Sam try to start the car and realized that something was messing with his car. He had to get Sam out of there and fast. "I'm sorry baby, but I have to." Dean used the butt end of the shot gun to shatter the glass on the passenger side. "Come on Sam, you can crawl out the window!"

Sam scooted over, carefully avoiding the glass on the seat and managed with Dean's help to get through the window. As he stood, the world began to spin and he would have fallen if Dean hadn't caught him. "Come on Sam…let's get inside the cabin. We won't be out in the open there."

Dean managed to get Sam inside and immediately began to spread salt around the windows and doors. Sam sat on the couch and tried to keep himself from blacking out, his head was killing him and his body was beginning to shiver. "The radio came on Dean…said we can't leave…guess you were right…must be a spirit."

Dean shook his head. "Could we have two things here Sam? Maybe a spirit and the shape shifter?"

Sam nodded. "I suppose so…anyway, looks like we may be finding out." Sam's head began to fall to his chest; his eyes were so heavy he didn't think he could keep them open much longer.

Dean saw that Sam was ready to pass out, but he needed to secure the place first. "Stay awake Sam…you probably have a good concussion there. I'll be done in just a minute."

Sam was trying but the darkness was calling to him. He could escape from the pain in his head and body for just a minute. But just before he let himself go, he felt a soft hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the concerned face of his brother. "I'm tired Dean." Sam mumbled.

"I know Sam…but you need to stay awake for just a bit more." Dean checked Sam's pupils and sighed with relief that they appeared to be normal. He pulled over their first aid kit and quickly pulled out the aspirin and handed it to Sam with a bottle of water. "You need to take these. It should help with the slight fever you are running and the pain Sam."

Dean decided that the bedroom was definitely out for the night. So he went back out to the car and brought in their sleeping bags. He placed Sam's bag on the couch and opened it up. "Ok Sam, lets get your pants and shirt off. I need to treat those cuts." Dean helped Sam remove his clothes, sucking in his breath at the deep cuts the thorns had caused on Sam's body. He also saw the bruising from the fall as well as from the fight…there was a nasty bruise across Sam's back that caused his brother to hiss when he gently wiped the blood from his back. "What the hell did he hit you with Sam?"

"Tree branch…sorry Dean…should have watched your back better." Sam whispered as his eyes began to close again. He was really tired and just wanted to sleep.

Dean shook his head. Sam obviously was still feeling guilty, so much for the new tactic. Dean decided to just let it pass for now. Besides, his brother probably wouldn't remember it tomorrow anyway. "Just close your eyes Sam and try to get some sleep."

Dean continued to gently clean Sam's many cuts and bruises. Luckily none of them seemed life threatening. Sam would be stiff and sore tomorrow, but otherwise he should be fine. Dean gently pulled the other half of the sleeping bag over the sleeping form of his brother. He figured Sam could sleep in his boxers for tonight. Clothes would just aggravate the healing cuts from the thorns. Besides, Dean intended to clean them and point antibiotic ointment on them again in the morning. "Get some sleep Sam…I've go your back tonight."

TBC

Raven524: Sam is a little battered and Dean is a little concerned and we have a slightly crazy shape shifter prowling around….business as usual for our two favorite brothers! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 Wolf Bait

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 5 – Wolf Bait**

Dean sat and watched the flames in the fire place. He checked again on Sam and smiled as he saw the peaceful look on his brother's face. He looked so young in sleep; like he hadn't lost his innocence even after all these years. Dean really wished Sam could have kept his innocence longer, but in this type of life; innocence meant certain death.

He was also tired, but he wasn't going to sleep. He had to keep Sam safe and he would do whatever that took. Not because his father ordered him and not because Sam was his responsibility, but Dean truly loved and admired his younger brother. Even after everything that Sam had been hit with…he managed to find the heart to worry about a catatonic girl in a hospital…a girl he never met. It was because of his brother's great capacity for compassion and good that Dean couldn't believe his brother would ever turn evil.

Sam moaned lightly in his sleep, but as soon as Dean touched his shoulder, he calmed down again. Dean settled back in to keep watch. As he pulled out his ever handy bag of M&M's he tried to put the puzzle together in his mind. It as obvious that they had a shape shifter…Sam had mentioned that it still was using the form of Christine. But what didn't make sense was why the shape shifter was acting the way it was. That combined with the EMF readings seemed to indicate a spirit of some kind was also involved. He wondered if the spirit of the crazy pioneer woman had somehow attached itself to the shape shifter.

Suddenly Dean heard a sound outside the cabin. Pulling his gun, he began to move towards the door, but stopped. He couldn't leave Sam unprotected. Moving quietly back towards Sam, he gently shook his brother's shoulder.

"Sammy…come on bro' you need to wake up for me." Dean said quietly keeping his eyes on the door.

Sam groaned but opened his eyes slowly. He felt Dean's hand cover his mouth as he moaned softly. "Shh Sammy…we have company. I need you to sit up…can you do that?" Dean said softly.

Sam blinked but responded to the urgency in Dean's voice. He slowly pushed himself up from his stomach, wincing at the pain from the various cuts and bruises. He felt Dean place a gun in his hand as he tried to focus his weary eyes. "Dean what is it?" Sam asked, keeping his voice down.

"I'm not sure…I heard a noise outside by the car. I'm going to go check it out. You need to stay here…you shoot anything that comes near you ok?" Sam watched as Dean quietly moved across the floor and exited the cabin, being careful not to disturb the salt lines he had spread earlier. Deciding that he needed to watch Dean's back for a change, Sam slowly stood, taking a deep breath to bring the room back in focus as he moved towards the window.

Dean looked back and smiled as he saw Sam peering out the window. From his brother's face, he could tell that Sam while not 100 percent, was still there to guard his back. He shook his head at his brother's stubbornness…and yet he also understood that Sam needed to be there, just as Dean needed to be in between whatever danger there was and his little brother. Looking back at his car, he shook his head again at the damaged window. But windows could be replaced…little brothers could not. As he moved to the back of the car, Dean caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Something was moving towards the back of the cabin, in the shadows…something was trying to get inside.

Dean motioned to Sam to let him know that he was going around back. Then moving forward carefully, he began to search for the intruder. As he rounded the back of the cabin, he ducked as he felt something sail over his head. Rolling, Dean came up firing but the shape shifter was already moving behind a pile of wood. "Come on out you coward…what you can only attack people when they have their backs turned?" Dean called out.

Dean began to move towards the cabin, hoping to place himself between the back door and the shape shifter. But before he could get positioned…the door opened and Sam stepped out, gun drawn and eyes searching.

"SAM! NO!" Dean called in warning as he saw the shape shifter charge at his brother. Sam aimed and fired, but the bullet only hit the shape shifter in the arm. Dean also took aim, hoping to slow the shape shifter down, but Sam was in his line of fire. Suddenly, Dean shook his head as he saw something shimmer around the shape shifter for a moment. "What the Fu…." Dean started to say as the shimmer began to take shape.

Sam was also watching in amazement as whatever was inside the shape shifter, began to separate and form into a ghostly figure. Sam knew that the gun he held in his had would do nothing to stop the spirit. "Dean watch out!" Sam called out in warning as he felt the shape shifter charge into him while he had been distracted.

For the second time that day, Sam began to fight the shape shifter. He huffed in pain as he was knocked back into the cabin, breaking the line of salt as he fell. His back was on fire and his head was still sore, but he wasn't going to leave Dean unprotected. Pushing himself up, Sam ran towards the shotgun that he knew was in the other room. He could hear the shape shifter running behind him.

Sam turned and threw one of the chairs, knocking the shape shifter back for a moment, but it wasn't enough. Before Sam could reach the shot gun he felt something hit him in the back causing him to stumble to the floor. The next moment he felt something hit him in the head and the world went black.

Dean watched in horror as the shape shifter and Sam disappeared back into the cabin. This couldn't be happening, not on his watch. "Sammy…hold on!" Dean called as he headed for the door. But the ghost was now more solid and blocked his path. Dean took a closer look and noticed that it was a woman, dressed in pioneer clothing. Her dress was saturated with stains that looked suspiciously like blood.

"Heesh Mineee!" The apparition screeched as it stood firmly between Dean and his brother.

"Too Late Btch…Sammy's already taken and you can't have him!" Dean aimed the gun at the figure and pulled the trigger. He realized that it probably wouldn't do much good, but it made him feel better. As the bullet passed through the ghostly woman, Dean realized he needed to get to the car and grab a shotgun loaded with rock salt.

Moving quickly back around the building, he just hoped that Sam would be able to hold off the shape shifter until he could get rid of the freaky ghost. He quickly pulled open the trunk of the car and reached inside; finding the shotgun he quickly checked and realized it was loaded with rock salt. "Ok Btch…come out come out where ever you are…I have a little present for ya!"

Dean felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to stand up as he turned and saw the woman standing once again between him and the cabin. Without thinking he raised the gun and fired both barrels into the ghost. But once again the shells passed harmlessly through. "What the f!" Dean blinked. "This is so not good!" As he turned once again to reach into the trunk, he saw movement. Pulling out another gun loaded with consecrated iron rounds, he turned to aim…but the woman had disappeared.

Dean knew it couldn't be that easy. But since the ghost had left the way to the cabin clear, he decided to deal with the shape shifter and figure out the strange ghost later. Keeping his eyes peeled for the ghost, he began to move quickly towards the cabin. A moment later he turned as he heard the Impala's engine roar to life. "Oh no…you did not just mess with my car!" Dean turned, gun aimed but there was nothing to shoot at. Before he realized what was happening, the Impala's engine revved up and the tires squealed.

Dean's eyes grew large as he realized that his baby was heading directly for him. Dean turned and headed back towards the cabin at a dead run…but the car was faster. One moment Dean was running and the next he felt himself flying into the air and smashing into the hood of his beloved car. Before he lost consciousness he sighed…"I said I was sorry about the window baby."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam groaned and opened his eyes, his nose crinkling in his face as he smelled the coppery scent of blood surrounding him. He tried to move his arms to find out where he was bleeding, but they wouldn't move. Blinking rapidly Sam began to realize that his arms and legs were tied and worse, he was spread eagle on the bloody bed in the bedroom. Sam almost gagged as he realized where he was.

Looking around the room, Sam heard a soft groan in the corner. He focused on the figure slumped against the wall…"DEAN!" Sam called as he realized it was his brother. He could see the blood flowing down Dean's face. Taking a closer look, he could see that Dean's hands were tied over his head to a ring that was embedded into the wall. Sam realized that this is the same position he had seen Christine in during his vision. Swallowing, he realized that meant that he was the primary focus of whatever would be happening next.

"Dean…can you hear me?" Sam called again as he began to struggle against his bonds. He wasn't going to just sit hear and wait for some crazy shape shifter to torture him and dismember him with an axe. Sam heard another soft groan from the direction of his brother.

"Saaam" Dean mumbled, straining to open his eyes. His head was pounding out its own rhythm as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Dean…you need to wake up man…we have to get out of here." Sam said urgently, hoping that his brother wasn't hurt too badly.

At the urgent sound of his brother's voice, Dean's eyes opened and began to take in his surroundings. "Well this just sucks!" Dean pulled against the restraints that were holding him, hissing as he realized that he couldn't move.

"What happened Dean?" Sam asked as he continued to work on his own bonds.

"That freaky Casper…she used my car to run me over…just wait until I get my hands on her…she'll wish she stayed on the other side!" Dean closed his eyes for a moment as a wave on nausea rolled through him. He knew that he probably had a nasty concussion and he could feel the bruises on his body where the car had hit him. But other than the headache, he seemed to be ok. "Can you get yourself free Sam?"

"I'm working on it Dean…so it is a ghost we are dealing with as well as a shape shifter?" Sam gasped as he felt the ropes biting into his skin. But he continued to try to free himself. He had to help Dean. "Dean?"

Sam looked over and noticed that Dean's eyes were unfocused and his brother's head was beginning to fall onto his chest. He realized that he had to keep his brother awake. "Dean…you need to help me here…did you see the ghost?"

Dean shook his head and gasped at the pain it caused, but slowly he managed to bring Sam back into focus. "I don't know Sam…I mean, I shot her with rock salt and it didn't even phase her…what kind of spirit is not affected by rock salt?"

"A thought form maybe?" Sam offered remembering the one they had encountered at Hell House.

Dean paused. "I don't think so Sam… I mean, seriously what are the odds that we would come up against two of them…" Dean saw Sam smirk. "Ok…so the odds are rarely in our favor…but I swear it looked like the pioneer woman you described…I mean she was covered in blood."

"Yeah, besides thought forms normally don't possess things…from the sounds of it, whatever this is…it has possessed our friendly shape shifter as well as your car." Sam continued trying to figure out what they were dealing with.

"My car…my poor baby…I swear if that btch hurt my car…" Dean sighed as he realized that they had no idea how to kill the thing.

"What about consecrated iron rounds Dean…maybe they would work." Sam was thinking out loud.

"I don't know Sammy, I never got a chance to try them out…but we have to figure out a way to get out of here first before…" Dean sucked in a breath as he heard movement in the other room.

Sam also heard the noise and turned fearful eyes to his brother. They both knew their time was running out. Dean began to pull harder on the ropes that bound him to the wall, his eyes trying to comfort his brother who was also frantically pulling on his restraints.

"Nice to see you are awake!" A soft voice said from the doorway.

Sam winced as he saw the shape shifter enter the room, a small knife in her hands sent a chill down his spine. "What…what do you want with me?"

"I killed your heathen mistress and her unborn child…now it's your turn to suffer for your sins. How could you do that to me…now I'm tainted as well as you?" The shape shifter moved closer to the bed and Sam shuddered at the madness he saw within the depths of her eyes. "I'm not your husband…he's already paid for his sins…you don't need to argh!" Sam cried out as the knife slashed down and made an incision in his bare chest.

Dean heard Sam's cry and winced at the shallow cut that had been made on his brother's chest. "You leave him alone or I swear to God, I'll hunt your ass down and kill you!"

But the shape shifter ignored Dean and continued to work on Sam. Dean's eyes filled with tears as he heard his brother's moans. "Sammy…you hold on…you hear me…you hold on…I'll save you!" Dean hung his head for a moment as reality finally hit him…he might not be able to save him this time…he had failed…he had failed Sam.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so once again poor Sam is taking the brunt of the punishment. Can Dean figure out a way to save his brother? Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see as I work on the next update. Thanks again for all the reviews…the alerts still seem to be flakey…so please if you haven't heard back from me, accept my sincerest thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 The Deal

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 6 – A Deal**

Sam groaned as the shape shifter continued to use the small knife to slice into his exposed flesh. He looked over towards his brother and saw the tears in Dean's eyes as he continued to struggle against the ropes holding him. "You btch…I'm going to kill you…you hear me!" Dean said in a low menacing voice.

Dean watched as the knife continued to draw blood. His head was pounding and it was almost impossible for him to keep his eyes focused, his own blood was still running down the side of his face. He had to get free and quickly if he was going to save Sam. He began to move his hands, feeling the blood making his wrists slick. He figured he could use that to slip the ropes holding him fast, but would he be in time?

The shape shifter stepped closer to Sam, leaning in and smiling as she saw the man tremble from the wounds that had been inflicted. None of the wounds were deep, they weren't meant to kill, but to cause pain. "You will suffer as I suffered. Do you realize how I felt when I found out…how could you Mack…how could you have sex with that…that heathen?"

Sam could feel himself losing consciousness, but he still tried to fight. He knew that if he didn't, this would not end well for him or his brother. While he felt some comfort knowing that Dean would most likely not be killed. He didn't relish being cut up by an axe either and he certainly didn't want his brother to watch. "My name is not Mack…my name is Sam…I told you, the man who hurt you is long gone…you killed him." Sam said weakly.

The shape shifter knelt on the bed beside Sam and reached forward to grab his head in her bloody hands. "You were always a liar Mack." The shape shifter placed her lips over Sam's mouth and began to kiss him. Sam struggled to dislodge her, gagging at the taste as the cold lips pressed harder into his own.

"Hey btch! Maybe Mack wanted something you couldn't provide." Dean yelled, desperately trying to get the shape shifter's attention away from Sam.

The shape shifter stood and moved over towards Dean. "You don't know what you are talking about. I gave him everything he could ever want."

"Sounds like it…that's why he had to look somewhere else to get what he needed. Maybe you should look more closely at yourself. You probably drove the man into her arms." Dean watched as the shape shifter's eyes narrowed. Her hands clenched at her sides as she glared at Dean. Dean smiled and glared back, glad that he had managed to distract her for the moment. Now if he could just get his hands free…

Suddenly the shape shifter grabbed her head and groaned. "Stop…I can't take this anymore…you promised you'd free me!"

Dean and Sam both watched, confused by the reaction of the shape shifter. Dean continued to work at the ropes, using the moment to finally get his hands free. Before the startled shape shifter had a chance to react, Dean plowed into the beast, driving it back into the wall. "I told you I would kill you if you touched him…" Dean ground out as he managed another round house kick to the shape shifter's head.

Dean saw his gun lying on a table across the room. He knew that he only had a few more minutes to finish this as his vision was fading in and out. He turned and began to head for the gun, his focus only on the gun which is why he never heard Sam's warning.

"Dean!" Sam looked in horror as someone else entered the room and grinned at him.

"Hello Sam. Are you having fun yet?" The man with yellow eyes smirked.

Dean grabbed the gun and turned as he heard the demon taunting his brother. "You son of a btch!"

"Now Dean, is that any way to talk to the one who saved your life?" The demon motioned with his hand and Dean felt himself flying into the wall. He struggled to move, but he was pinned. It was the cabin all over again!

"Don't worry Dean. I'm just here for a little chat. Actually, I'm here to give Sam a get out of jail free card." The demon moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. He traced some of the wounds on Sam's chest, smiling as Sam's body shivered at the contact.

"Leave him alone!" Dean yelled as he saw Sam close his eyes and swallow.

Ignoring Dean, the demon continued. "Sam I'm here to give you a choice, I can help you get out of this mess and I can save your brother. What do you say Sammy? Do you want to see your brother saved?"

"What do you want?" Sam ground out, trying to keep the fear from his voice as he looked at his brother. It was too close to what happened before, Sam recalled Dean bleeding, almost dying while he was helplessly held in place by the demon.

"It's simple Sam; you just need to choose me. Follow me from this place and serve me and I will let your brother go free. Surely your brother is worth it." The demon smiled as Sam looked over at his brother, his fear was delicious.

"Don't you dare Sammy…you hear me…don't argh!" Dean cried out as his head was knocked against the wall hard. His vision was beginning to fade; for the second time that day his head was injured.

Sam looked at Dean. He once had told Dean he would die for him and he knew that Dean would die for him. But this was different. He knew that Dean would not survive if he made the trade. He also knew that he could not let the demon have that kind of control…he remembered what it was like when he was possessed by Meg. He could not be the cause of any more deaths. Sam looked at Dean and saw his brother almost begging him with his eyes. Swallowing Sam glared at the demon. "You can take your deal and just go to hell!"

Dean smiled as he watched his brother stare the demon down. Damn, if Gordon had been here, he would have seen that Dean had been right. Sam would never go dark side willingly. "You heard him you bastard…you can't have him now or ever!"

The demon stood and sighed. "Well, I did try boys but you have made your choice."

The shape shifter moved to stand next to the demon. "You promised me…you promised you'd make this end."

"You're right I did and since Sam doesn't want to serve me, let's see how he feels about being the new home for your passenger." The demon moved to stand beside Sam; he placed his hand on Sam's head.

Sam felt pressure and pain as the demon continued to press against his skull. "I won't let you in…I won't…oh God Dean it hurts!" Sam moaned trying to move away from the pain.

Dean watched in horror as the glimmering shape moved from the shape shifter towards his brother. "Sam you have to fight it!" Dean called as he realized what was about to happen. But the glimmer was now covering his brother's body. Dean struggled, tears falling down his face as he watched his brother wreathing in pain on the bed. "Damn it, leave him alone!"

Sam screamed as the glimmer disappeared. His eyes rolling in the back of his head as he finally lost his battle to remain conscious. The demon smiled and turned to the shape shifter. "Once Sam has left, the other hunter is yours to do with as you wish. But you have to let Sam go free."

Dean felt himself falling, the air rushing from his lungs as he hit the floor. Before he could clear his vision, he was dragged back over to his place on the wall. He struggled weakly, but before he could do anything his hands were once more tied to the wall. "Now we'll see who sends who to hell hunter! I'm looking forward to teaching you the meaning of pain." The shape shifter grinned as it moved towards Sam. Pulling the knife out it quickly cut the ropes that held Sam to the bed. Patting Sam on the shoulder it turned and gazed at Dean.

"You never did figure it out did you…you still don't know what you are dealing with? I though you were supposed to be smart. Your brother is now the new home for a shade and believe me; he will wish he had taken the deal before this is through." The shape shifter laughed as it left the room.

"Sammy…damn it Sammy you need to fight this. Can you hear me Sam?" Dean struggled once again to break free as he waited for his brother to open his eyes. The problem was, what would happen when Sam woke up?

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so the YED makes his appearance and once again Sam and Dean are in trouble. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story!


	7. Chapter 7 Escape!

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 7 – Escape!**

"_Sammy…damn it Sammy you need to fight this. Can you hear me Sam?" Dean struggled once again to break free as he waited for his brother to open his eyes. The problem was, what would happen when Sam woke up?_

Dean watched as his brother's chest rose and fell. _"At least he was still breathing, but what the hell was a shade? And what the hell did the yellow eyed demon want to accomplish?"_ Dean struggled against the bindings that were holding him to the wall. He could feel them loosening. He looked back towards the doorway, hearing low murmurs from the other room, he knew he didn't have much time if he was going to save them both.

Dean winced as his wrists reminded him that he had done this once before. But Dean refused to give up. As he continued to work the ropes, his eyes began scanning for a way to escape. He could take care of the shape shifter with the gun that was lying on the table, but the demon…he knew that neither him nor Sam were ready for that battle yet. So escape was the best plan. Dean smiled as his wrist came free…luckily for him, the sons of a bitches didn't know how to tie a proper knot.

Dean stood, but the room began to sway dangerously. The pain in his head began to increase as his vision began to swim. "Not now!" Dean ground out as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to get Sam out of here before the others came back. Opening his eyes, he moved to grab the gun and place it in his waist band before moving quietly towards is brother. "Sammy?" Dean said softly, not wanting to alert the others that he was free.

Sam moaned softly before his eyes opened. Dean sucked in a breath at the empty look in his brother's hazel eyes. There was no spark of recognition in their depths. "Sammy, can you hear me? We have to get out of here…can you stand?"

Sam's eyes closed for a moment before opening again, this time there was fear and pain reflected on his face. "Dean? What……what's wrong…it hurts…" Sam gasped.

"Shhh Sammy, let me help you." Dean gently pulled Sam up until his brother was sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't like the heat he was feeling from Sam's skin or the paleness of his brother's face, not to mention the wounds on his chest and back. "Man Sam, you really are a mess. But we have to get out of here…just lean on me."

Dean put Sam's arm over his shoulder and began to move to the only exit in the room, the window. He quickly opened the window and helped Sam outside. His brother fell to the ground as Dean jumped through the window, silently closing it before getting Sam back on his feet and moving towards the Impala. "I don't suppose…" Dean wondered if the car would work now. Moving quickly he opened the passenger side door and placed Sam gently inside. He climbed into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. "Come on baby…no time to rest!" Dean smiled as the engine turned over. He gunned the engine and took off down the road, gravel and dust spitting out from the tires and he headed for the entrance of the park.

"Ok Sammy, you just relax. As soon as we get back to the motel, we'll figure out how to handle this Shade and then patch you up good as new." Dean turned to see Sam was leaning against the window, his eyes already closed. Turning back to look out the rear view mirror, he smiled for the first time that night. Whatever the yellow eyed demon had planned to do with Sam, he hadn't been able to complete his plan. And Dean was not going to let him get anywhere near his little brother again anytime soon.

Dean was still running on pure adrenaline, but he knew that he needed to get some rest as well. The problem was he wouldn't be able to rest until he figured out just exactly what the Shade was doing to his brother. So far, it appeared that Sam was still in control, but for how long? He knew that he might have to restrain Sam, putting him in a protective circle of salt while he figured it out. But for now, he just wanted to get out of the park.

As he approached the entrance to the park, he heard Sam moan softly. "Don't worry Sam; we'll be out of her in just a …what the hell!"

Sam's eyes flew open, his back arched against the seat as his brother began to reach for the door handle. "Sam!" Dean grabbed his brother and pulled him from the door. "Sam, what's wrong!"

"Argh…can't….Oh God…Dean…can't leave…can't" Sam's breathing became erratic and the veins in his neck were extended. Dean pulled the car over just inside the park entrance and turned to his brother.

"Sam…can you hear me…we won't leave ok…just calm down." Dean watched as Sam's breathing began to slow and the spasms that had been wracking his brother's body began to subside.

"Dean…won't let me leave…have to stay in the park…have to…no…I won't let you…this is my body!" Sam groaned as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell unconscious once more.

Dean was worried. The Shade would obviously kill Sam if he left the park and yet if they stayed, the shape shifter and the demon might find them. "Great…this just keeps getting better and better! Well Sammy, looks like we are camping out until we can figure out a way to get rid of your little passenger. But first we need to make sure that you can't hurt yourself."

Dean got out and quickly went to his bag in the trunk; he grabbed some rope and a set of handcuffs. Opening the passenger side door carefully, he quickly but gently pulled Sam's hands behind his back and cuffed him. He then took the rope and gently tied Sam's feet together. Patting his brother on the shoulder he closed the door and got back into the driver's seat. "I'm sorry Sammy, but until we figure this out…I think it's best for both of us if you are restrained." But Sam never opened his eyes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

The shape shifter came running from the bedroom and stopped in front of the demon. "They're gone!"

The demon smiled. "I know, it's going as I planned…don't worry, while the Shade possesses the boy they won't be able to leave the park."

"Fine, but then my business here is done…I'm leaving this cursed place…" The shape shifter turned to leave, but found itself pinned to the wall. "We had a deal…I got you the boy and his brother…"

"Wrong, the deal was to separate the wolf from the lamb. Sam has to believe that the only way to be free from the Shade is if he chooses to follow me…but first he needs to understand that the Shade will make him hurt the one person who has always been there to save him. Once that happens, we need to capture the wolf…the protector before he convinces the boy that there is another way. That is where you come in…you will handle Dean when the time comes."

"So you wanted them to escape? That's why you had me untie the boy? Why not just untie Dean as well? Why not just kill Dean and take the boy?" The shape shifter was having trouble following the demon's logic.

"Because…we have to follow rules…it's a pain in the ass I know…but Sam has to choose to follow me of his own free will. I can't force him…at least not directly. The key to Sam is his brother…If I kill Dean, Sam will fight me until he dies…which would be a waste…but if Sam believes that he will kill his brother, he will leave to save him. Without his brother it will be easier for the Shade to drive him insane…just before he goes over the edge, I'll have him."

The shape shifter shook his head. It had been so close to that edge…if the demon had not removed the Shade, the shape shifter would have lost itself. "Ok, so once I take care of Dean, I can leave right?"

"Once you take care of Dean, you can go where ever you want." The demon let the shape shifter down from the wall. "Better get some rest, because tomorrow you will need to begin the hunt."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sam was floating in a gray fog, the pain in his body and mind forgotten as he tried to figure out a way to contain the presence that was trying to push him aside. He had heard Dean call it a Shade, which he thought was some type of ghost, but having never run across one before, he was at a loss as to how to fight it. _

"_You can't fight me…through you I will continue to get my revenge" a soft voice whispered in his mind._

"_Who are you?"_

"_My name is Kathryn Willows, but my husband called me Katie."_

"_Your husband died a long time ago Katie…you killed him. You need to let go and join him."_

"_Why would I want to do that? Besides, killing is the only thing that takes away the pain. I'm so tired of being in pain."_

"_My brother and I can help you…we have a friend who can help you leave this plane and find peace…argh!" Sam felt a white hot pain in his mind as he felt the strong emotions of hate and fear building until all he felt was uncontrollable rage. He pushed back at the feelings fighting for control of his own emotions._

"_Enough, no one can help me! You will learn to do what I want or suffer as I have suffered."_

"_I'll never let you hurt anyone…I will fight…you won't win!" Sam ground out as he felt himself falling further into darkness._

"_Now you see that is where you are wrong, because when you are unconscious…I can play and I think I'll begin with that brother of yours…I owe him for interrupting my fun earlier." Katie said with an evil sneer._

"_NO!" Sam screamed as he fought his way back towards consciousness_

"NO! I won't let you hurt Dean!" Sam yelled as his eyes opened to the concerned face of his brother.

"Whoa there Sam, no one is going to hurt anyone." Dean knelt beside Sam, gently pushing his brother back onto the sleeping bag.

Sam blinked as he took in his surroundings. They were in a small clearing in the woods. "Dean…where are we?" Sam whispered.

"Well, I tried to leave the park, but you had some kind of seizure. I'm guessing that the Shade is tied to this place and can't leave. So until we can figure out a way to expel her, we are stuck here. But on the plus side, there is no sign of the demon or our friendly neighborhood shape shifter. So just relax." Dean carefully stood and stepped over the salt line.

Sam noticed for the first time that his hands were cuffed in front of him and his legs were tied. He could see that Dean had placed him in the center of a salt ring. He realized that Dean was being cautious, but it scared him to be helpless. What if the shape shifter showed up? "Dean, you need to untie me man, what if the demon or the shape shifter attacks?"

"Nah ah…don't think so Sam. I've been looking through Dad's journal trying to find out what we are dealing with here. But other than a description, it's not very helpful."

"What did it say Dean?" Sam sighed as he tried to get more comfortable.

"Well, I think I figured out why the rock salt didn't work…I'm just hoping that the salt ring will help contain it if your friendly Shade decides to exit your body and take a little walk. The last time that happened the Impala decided to try to add me as a hood ornament." Dean shook his head and winced as he was reminded that he was far from healthy as well.

"So Katie can leave if she wants to?" Sam said, thinking that maybe if he could reason with her.

"Wait, you're on a first name basis already…what else did she tell you Sam?" Dean was worried.

"Not much, just the usual…she wants to get revenge…her hate is so strong Dean…I've never felt such hatred before…I tried to tell her that her husband is dead, but it didn't seem to matter…she wants to control me Dean…she said if I'm unconscious, she can take control…you have to keep me awake Dean…don't let me sleep!" Sam blinked tiredly, his eyes already threatening to close.

"Don't worry Sam, even if she takes control, you won't be able to hurt anyone…I promise I'll keep you safe." Dean stepped back in and propped Sam up against his chest as he held a water bottle to Sam's lips. "Now drink this while I tell you what I read in Dad's journal."

Sam nodded slightly, trying hard to focus on Dean's words, but there was a strange buzzing in his ears and he was finding it hard to stay awake. "Sam are you with me?" Dean said as he gently shook his brother.

"Yeah Dean…I'm trying." Sam mumbled. "What did Dad's journal say…can we exorcise the spirit?"

"Well unfortunately I don't think an exorcism will work Sam…according to Dad's journal…a Shade is not exactly a spirit. It is a spiritual or emotional imprint left on a person, thing or in this case a place. Shades can evolve from many forms, anything from a deceased (or living for that matter) person's or animal's imprint left on something or someone, to something invoked into the "possession" of an object and even sometimes a person."

Sam's eyes opened as he heard the description. "So you mean it's like a part of a person's emotions and had to be invoked?"

Dean nodded, pursing his lips. "The question is, who invoked this thing and how do we get rid of it?"

Sam sighed. "So it was probably invoked and tied to this park…Dean?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"You need to leave me here…if it gets control…it wants to kill you. You can leave and find help…maybe Bobby or even Nick can help find a way."

Dean shook his head. "No way Sam…you don't get rid of me that easily. I've already left a message for Bobby and I'll try to get hold of Nick in a moment…but he's a ghost whisperer so I'm not sure how much help he will be."

Sam sighed. He knew Dean would never leave him…that meant that some how he needed to figure out a way to leave Dean…something he swore he'd never do again…but he couldn't be the cause of his brother's death. He decided to try to reason with his stubborn brother one more time. "Ok Dean…but you have to promise me…promise me you'll do whatever you have to do to protect yourself…even if it's from me!"

"Don't worry Sam; I don't intend to let you hurt anyone, including me. You just relax and try to get some sleep. The Shade won't be able to make you kill me…not while you are tied up."

Sam shook his head…he now knew he had no other choice. Dean would die before hurting him. He would have to find a way and he would because Sam would do anything to save his brother, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

TBC

Raven524: Well I hope this wasn't too long of an update. So now the boys are free…but are they really? As a side note, Nick is a character that I created in one of my earlier stories; he has the ability to guide spirits to the next plane. He has helped the boys a few times in the past. Once again thanks for all the reviews…they help to make writing fun!


	8. Chapter 8 From Bad to Worse

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 8 – From Bad to Worse**

Dean sat back and watched his brother moaning softly in his sleep. His own body was protesting his silent vigil. But Dean refused to give in to the demands of his own pain. He had already spoken to Bobby who unfortunately didn't know much about Shades. He had told Dean that he would call around and see if he could get him any more information. He had also left a message for Nick to call him. That had been almost 4 hours ago.

He thought back over the past few months, once again his inability to protect his brother had been thrown in his face by the yellow eyed demon. His father had told him to save Sammy, but in truth Dean would have done it without his father's command. He would do anything to protect his little brother. He gazed into the distance, letting the quiet of the forest surround him as he continued to keep watch. He knew that time was running out for both him and Sam. He could feel it and he knew that in the end, if he had anything to say about it, the yellow eyed son of a btch would be dead and Sam would be the one standing; because he wasn't really supposed to be here.

He couldn't help but feel that the only reason he was brought back was to do one final task, that task was to save Sam. What was dead should stay dead and he figured he was just living on borrowed time. He didn't matter, but Sam…Sam was everything good that was left of his family. No matter how hard Sam tried to convince him that he might turn evil; Dean couldn't believe it. There was too much good in his brother. Sometimes he thought that goodness shown so bright, it almost blinded him. It soothed his battered soul when he thought he couldn't fight anymore or when the darkness that had tainted him from the years of hunting threatened to swallow him. Sam saved him.

Dean jumped as the sound of his cell phone broke the eerie silence around him. Looking at the display he saw that Nick was returning his call. "Hey Nick, I'm glad you called"

"Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, but I had to convince a nice library ghost that the new librarian would take care of her beloved books. It seems that she haunted each new librarian until they left…"

"That's great Nick, but I could use your help…have you ever encountered a Shade before?" Dean broke in impatiently as he noticed that Sam was moaning louder and beginning to thrash in his sleep.

"A shade…hey dude, those aren't anything to mess with. They can be worse than a poltergeist sometimes. Why what happened?" Nick paused, hearing the tension in Dean's voice he knew it probably had something to do with Sam.

"We are in Shades State National Park in Indiana…Sam has managed to have one hitch a ride. Any ideas on how to get rid of one?" Dean moved closer to the circle, watching worriedly as Sam's breathing became more irregular.

"Dean how long has Sam been possessed by the Shade?" Nick asked as he climbed into his own car. He was in Ohio and figured he could be there in 4 hours. "Dean?"

"Hold on…Oh my God…Sam…he's not breathing!" Dean dropped the phone and entered the circle. Reaching frantically for Sam's pulse he sighed with relief as he found one, faint and rapid, but still there. Dean began to begin rescue breathing for his brother, ignoring everything including the urgent voice of Nick on the phone.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sam looked around, but all he could see was a white wall of fog. He could sense something __there; he knew that the Shade was close by. He had to wake up, he had to protect Dean._

"_Ah, you think I'm that easy to control?" Katie whispered through the fog surrounding Sam._

"_I won't let you hurt anyone, so you may as well just go find someone else!" Sam turned trying to find the Shade._

"_But you are so perfect Sam…much better than the last one. Oh that animal had the hatred and the anger I needed as well as the lust for killing. But you Sam, you are so full of much more. I can feel the hatred, the anger, the guilt and something else…something dark that makes you a perfect partner. You have wanted revenge, for your mother, your girlfriend and even your father. I can feel it surging below the surface." _

_Sam could feel the Shade pushing, pulling up one painful memory after another, forcing him to see the things he thought he had buried. The tears began to fall as he felt the pain of Jessica's death like it was yesterday…the coffee cup falling from his hands as he ran to his father's cold body…the feel of the gun as he pulled the trigger on Madison…the anger,__ the hatred at the unfairness of his whole life._

_Sam shook with the rage that was building, trying to find a way to keep it under control. He fought the bad memories by trying to find the good ones, Jessica and his first kiss, Dean taking a young Sam to see Santa, his father smiling gently at him as he and Sam shared a private joke over his college fund. __As he began to feel himself calming down, he smiled in triumph. _

_Suddenly Sam found himself back outside a hotel, Dean staring at him angrily as he pulled his fist back; Sam felt his head snap and reached for his cheek. The pain from the hit was nothing compared to the pain he felt inside at his brother's rejection. He had chosen Gordon…Gordon over him. The anger began to build again as he watched Dean push him away._

_Sam cried out in pain as he struggled to fight the scenes that he was being forced to watch. He tried to fight, but at some point he felt himself falling further into darkness, further from the memories that threatened to destroy him, further from the one who could help him. He shuddered as the last thing he heard was the laughter of Katie and her whispered voice. "You're mine now Sam" And Sam was afraid that this time, she might be right._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Dean…DEAN! You have to be careful! Damn it Dean, answer me!" Nick continued to listen as he heard Dean's frantic pleas to his brother. He knew he had to get there and fast before Sam did something he would regret.

Dean felt his brother take a breath and sighed. "Ok Sam, that was too close…what are you trying to do; make me age before my time?" Dean gently tapped Sam on the cheek. "Come on Sam, open your eyes for me."

Dean began to smile as he saw Sam's eyes slowly open, but he was not prepared for the fast action of his brother as he used his bound hands to hit Dean on the side of the head. Dean's vision began to fade as his sore head connected with the ground. Sam rolled onto Dean's chest and using his hands began to punch Dean in the head until he felt his brother go limp. Sam reached into Dean's pocket and removed the key for the handcuffs. A moment later he stood and using Dean's unconscious body broke the salt ring. He dropped Dean and stood back breathing heavily, eyes unfocused but full of hate and anger.

Nick heard the battle and decided he needed to try to do something before Sam killed his brother. "SAM! SAM! STOP! YOU NEED TO FIGHT IT! CAN YOU HEAR ME SAM!"

Sam paused, looking confused for a moment before reaching for the phone, his hand trembling as he pulled it to his ear. "Nick?" Sam whispered, his body beginning to shake as he fell to his knees.

"Yes Sam, it's me. You have to listen to me, the Shade will try to influence your feelings to gain control, and you have to try to remain calm. I'm on my way to you now…can you tell me exactly where you two are?"

"Nick? What…Oh my God…Dean…I've…I think I…Dean?" Sam stumbled towards his brother noticing the blood flowing from Dean's nose and mouth. He could see the bruising already around Dean's face where he had hit him.

"Sam, calm down…is Dean breathing?" Nick kept his voice calming, trying to talk to the frightened man on the other end of the phone.

Sam saw the rise and fall of Dean's chest. "Yes, he's breathing, but he's not moving…I beat him pretty badly Nick…Oh God…I can't….I can't control…I have to kill him…he's always dragging me down, holding me back…I have to…NO! I won't hurt him…Nick, help Dean…please!" Sam fell to the ground, his head spinning with the emotions that were swirling in his mind.

"Sam, it's not you! The Shade is doing this, tell me where you are and I'll help." Nick could hear the ragged breathing on the other end of the phone. He was afraid that Sam would lose it before he could get there and really hurt Dean.

"Nick…I have to leave…while I can…explain to Dean…I can't…Nick, don't let him come after me, she wants to kill him!" Sam closed the phone with a trembling hand and laid it next to his brother.

"I'm sorry Dean; I'm not strong enough to protect you from this." Sam stood on unsteady legs and began to move away from his brother. As he disappeared into the forest a soft moan was heard on the wind. "Sammy"

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the delay but once again life intrudes plus my muse decided to take a little vacation. But I've got her whipped back in shape! I hope to have another chapter up on this one later this weekend as well…once again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 An Old Enemy Resurfaces

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 9 – An Old Threat Resurfaces**

"_I'm sorry __Dean; I'm not strong enough to protect you from this." Sam stood on unsteady legs and began to move away from his brother. As he disappeared into the forest a soft moan was heard on the wind. "Sammy"_

Nick heard the click of the phone and swore under his breath. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time guys!" He pulled out his map and after a few moments decided he needed to make it there in less than 4 hours. He just hoped he could find the boys once he got there and before Sam was totally consumed by the Shade.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean moaned softly trying to surface from the darkness surrounding him. "Sammy" he called softly, searching even in his unconscious state for his brother. He blinked his eyes and noticed that he was alone. Struggling to his feet, the forest around him swayed as he tried to focus on Sam's trail. He had to find his brother before it was too late. "Damn it Sammy, why can't you stay put!"

Dean bent over to get his pack and decided it was a bad move as the world tilted and he fell down to his knees. His head was pounding and his vision was beginning to go gray around the edges. He realized that he probably had a good concussion going, but he didn't have time to take care of himself. He had to save Sam.

As Dean struggled once again to his feet, he suddenly felt something behind him. Whirling as fast as his body would allow, he had only a moment before Christine's form slammed into him, bringing him to the ground. "Hello Dean, did you miss me?" She cooed as the shape shifter rolled Dean over and grabbing the handcuffs lying beside him, quickly cuffed Dean's wrists behind him.

Dean shook his head desperately trying to clear his vision as he felt himself dragged to his feet. "You know, this is getting a little old…if you want a date, there are easier ways to get one."

The shape shifter laughed. "Yes, but it wouldn't be as much fun now would it?"

Dean struggled, knowing he had the gun that could kill the beast in his coat pocket, but unable to access it. He had to play for time until he could bring the son of a btch down. "So where is your buddy with the yellow eyes? Don't tell me he left you all on your lonesome?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Dean, but then I'd be more worried about what is going to happen to you. The demon has plans for your little brother, plans that thankfully I don't need to worry about. Once you are out of the way, your brother will have no choice but to join the demon or go insane. And believe me…after suffering with that Shade for a few years, I'd take the demon's deal." Christine pushed Dean forward, grabbing the bag that Dean had been trying to pick up.

Dean staggered as the forest floor once more began to shift. He felt the shape shifter grab him before he could fall. "Looks like your brother started the job for me…but I'm glad he didn't get a chance to finish. I don't have time for this…you and I need to finish our business and then I'm out of here…maybe I'll just take that fine ride of yours when I leave."

"You touch my baby and so help me; I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Dean said as he felt the shape shifter shove him towards the Impala once more.

"Yeah, well you'll have to figure out a way to do that from the grave. Now move it or I'll kill you where you stand right here!"

Dean moved towards the car and groaned as the shape shifter shoved him against the trunk. He felt the shape shifter feeling his jean pocket for the keys, lingering a moment longer than necessary. "My my, I can't wait to get you home honey…you and I are going to have a nice time!" The shape shifter whispered in Dean's ear, moving closer and rubbing against him.

"It must suck for you. The only way you can get laid is to kidnap and tie up your partner…you may be pretty on the outside, but I know you are one fuggly dude on the inside!" Dean smirked

Dean laughed as the shape shifter grabbed him and opening the rear door, threw him face first onto the back seat. A moment later, he felt his legs being tied with the rope he had left on the front seat. Dean sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that he could get a little rest in before the main event. He would need his wits about him to get out of this mess and then find Sam before it was too late. As the shape shifter climbed into the front seat and started the car, Dean vowed he's make the btch wish she had never touched his baby. No one drove the car except for him or his brother…no one!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam stumbled through the forest, not sure where he was heading, but knowing that he had to get as far away from Dean as possible. He could feel the Shade trying to gain control as scenes from his life continued to flash in his mind. As he neared a cliff, he thought for a brief moment of just stepping off, if he killed himself Dean would be safe, the pain would end. But something inside would not let him give up hope just yet. If Nick was coming, maybe there was a way to get rid of the Shade…he would try to hang on. He would try for Dean's sake, because he promised Dean he wouldn't leave him alone and Sam always tried to keep his promises.

Sam knew one thing, he had to try to stay awake as long as possible…the Shade seemed to have the most power when he was asleep or unconscious. Nick had said it would try to control him by using his emotions against him. What the Shade didn't know was that over the past year, Sam had become a master of damning up his emotions. Pushing them deep within himself. It had started after his father's death, with Dean distancing himself from Sam; he had learned to deal with some of his emotional baggage on his own. And of course, he always had Dean there to keep him on solid ground, to catch him when things started to get to be too much.

Sam noticed that he must have been walking for quite a few hours as the sun began to set. He needed to find a place to hole up for the night. He had been following the stream, knowing that he would need it for water. He could do without food for a few days, but he would require water. As he walked a little further he found a small opening in the limestone walls. It looked like a small cave. Grabbing a wood branch, Sam pulled out his lighter and lit the branch to use as a torch. Bending slightly to enter, he moved quietly, hoping that any wildlife that may be using this cave was not home. After a brief search, he sighed as he found nothing living in the small cave.

Moving back outside, Sam groaned as his body reminded him that he was not exactly in top shape. The wounds on his body were stinging from the sweat and dirt that had gathered on his body. He was exhausted and knew that it would be a struggle to stay awake, but he had to try. "I really hate camping…next time let's hope we get to hunt something in a nice city with soft beds and a 24 hour fast food place around the corner." Sam muttered to himself.

A short time later, Sam had managed to make himself a small fire. He had drunk from the stream nearby and had even managed to find some blueberry bushes close by. His stomach full and his thirst quenched, he sat next to the fire and began to think about Dean. His brother had looked in bad shape when he left him…he was starting to wonder if maybe he should have stayed, at least long enough to make sure that Dean was ok.

But no matter how he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that if he had stayed, he would have ended up killing his brother. He didn't understand why the Shade was so full of hate and anger. He could feel the seething emotions of the Shade just beneath the surface. There was just too much anger and hatred. There had to be more than a cheating husband to cause these kinds of emotions. Part of him wondered if he could reach the Shade, maybe help it deal with what had happened, perhaps he could convince it to move on.

"_It's not likely my boy…but you just keep trying. You see, Shades are not rational beings like you and I." _

"_You! How…I'm dreaming…I fell asleep"_

"_See I knew you were smart Sammy…that's why I chose you…that's why I keep trying to make you see the logic of joining me."_

"_I told you I'd never follow you. There is nothing you can offer me…nothing!" Sam glared at the yellow eyed demon._

"_Ah…but what if I was to offer you your brother's life. Right this minute, he's in the hands of the shape shifter…thanks in great part to you by the way. You really did a number on him Sammy. Do you honestly think he'll forgive you for what he is going through?"_

_Sam shuddered as he realized that there was some truth in what the demon was saying. But could he trust the demon to keep his word? "You're lying!"_

"_Well, you obviously don't love that brother of yours as much as you profess Sammy. So let me tell you a little secret. It doesn't matter to me if you make the deal now or later. But you will choose me eventually…because the longer the Shade stays with you, the more you will lose yourself."_

"_Nothing will ever make me follow you…I'll kill myself first." Sam said softly. He couldn't do that to Dean, he knew if he traded his soul for Dean, his brother would never survive. He had to hold on or find the strength to end things himself when the time came._

"_You can do that or you can go insane with the Shade trapped inside you, either way I win Sammy. Of course, I'd prefer to have you join the club…but there are other candidates waiting in the wings. I'll just leave you with your new friend for a while. If you decide to change your mind…just call out…I'll be listening."_

_Sam watched as the yellow eyed demon disappeared to be replaced by the same white fog from before. "Hello Sam, remember me?" Katie asked, her voice echoing in his mind._

"_Katie, why are you doing this?" Sam groaned._

"_Because I can…now lets see where did we leave off?" Katie laughed softly as she felt the boy struggling. It wouldn't be long before she'd have him under her control and this time she would use him to get her revenge on those who had hurt her._

TBC

Raven524: As promised here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them and they do help feed my muse…so keep them coming.


	10. Chapter 10 Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 10 – Back to the Beginning**

Nick had finally pulled into the small town of Waverly as the sun began to set. He knew that the boys were in big trouble, but the park was also good sized and he needed to at least get a starting point. Pulling up in front of the small town library, he figured whatever the boys were hunting, must be something fairly recent. He approached the girl at the desk and smiled. "How late are you open this evening?"

The girl batted her eyelashes and blushed as she saw the handsome young man standing in front of her. "We are only open for another hour…can I help you find something?"

Nick grinned but shook his head. "No thanks!" He turned and headed back towards the local newspapers. It didn't take him long to find the same article that had peaked Sam's interest. Writing down the location of the cabin he figured that he better head out there quickly. Normally, he would have done some more research, but he couldn't shake the feeling that time was of the essence.

Nick smiled at the young librarian as he exited; making a mental note that maybe he could catch up with her after this was all over. He could use some down time. Besides, who knew that a hot chick like that would be working in a library? It just might make Dean appreciate research a little more.

"Ok guys, I'm coming…now you just have to do your part and be there." Nick said as he climbed wearily back into his 1971 red Ford Mustang. Like Dean, Nick had an appreciation of muscle cars. But he preferred the more compact design of the Mustang to the Impala…of course he'd never tell Dean; he was sure that Dean would flatten him for saying anything bad about his car. He liked his car, but Dean…well he had a whole other relationship with the Impala. He remembered Dean's warning the one time that he had been allowed to drive the Impala…smiling at the threat of violence if Nick _"put a scratch on his baby"._ Nick just hoped that Dean would be able to threaten him again.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean felt the Impala lurch to a stop; a moment later the door near his head opened and he felt himself being pulled from the car and dropped on the ground. He looked up and saw that he was back at the same cabin that he had escaped from before.

"Welcome home honey!" The shape shifter said snidely as she reached down and began to drag Dean into the cabin. Dean groaned as his body received more bruises from the rough handling. Once inside, the shape shifter continued to drag Dean back into the bedroom and towards the blood smeared bed.

"You can't blame the shade anymore for your actions you son of a btch. As soon as I get free, your ass is mine!" Dean said as he felt himself lifted onto the bed. He tried to roll to the other side but the shape shifter pulled him back and slapped him hard enough across the face that he saw stars.

"Why don't we get comfy Dean…after all I could make your last hours pleasurable if you let me." Christine cooed as she untied Dean's legs and retied them to the posts on the bed. Dean's hands were still cuffed behind his back and with his legs tied; he wasn't able to move around much. He had to figure out a way to get out of this, he had to find Sam before it was too late. Dean glared at the woman in front of him as he watched her lick her lips.

Before he could protest, Christine had jumped onto the bed and was straddling his hips, hands on his shoulders as she leaned forward to ravage his mouth. Dean gagged slightly but went with it for now, returning the kiss, hoping that he could keep the thing distracted long enough for him to figure out a way to escape.

Sitting back, Christine gazed down at Dean and smirked. "That was good Dean, but you can't have pleasure without a little pain I always say. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back!"

A moment later Christine returned with a knife in one hand and the handle of what looked like an axe in the other. "How original, you know the Lizzie Borden routine is getting a little cliché don't you think?"

"I don't know, after the Shade gave me the idea, I kinda like the way it feels. Of course, it will kind of suck for you…but then, I never said this was going to be quick. I owe you for almost getting me in trouble with the demon. Your escape almost cost me my freedom and for that you will pay."

Dean tried to move away from the shape shifter, but once again she straddled his hips, keeping him from moving. He felt the knife slipping under his shirt, cutting it away and leaving his chest bare. The cold steel of the knife caressed his skin making him shiver as Christine moved forward again to kiss him. Dean decided that enough was enough, as the Shape Shifter tried to push her tongue into his mouth, he bit back, drawing blood.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that one!" Christine hissed as she plunged the knife deep into Dean's shoulder. Dean gasped in pain as she twisted the knife before pulling it free. "Not so smart now are we!"

Dean gritted his teeth against the pain and refused to give in. "That all you got btch? My grandmother could do more than you. No wonder you needed the Shade to help you, I gotta tell you worse than you have tried to kill me and failed. They are all dead now."

"You know what I'm tired of your foul mouth!" Christine grabbed a piece of Dean's shirt and quickly gagged him. "There that's so much better…I can still hear you moan Dean without the sarcasm."

Dean glared at the woman as he watched her reach for the knife once more. Sighing, he figured he was in for a long night as the knife cut into his chest.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nick turned off the lights as he approached the location of the cabin. He could see the Impala parked outside so he figured that Dean wouldn't be far away. Deciding to park further back and walk in, Nick killed the engine and tried to decide what he would need. He wasn't even sure what he would be going up against.

Reaching into his glove compartment, he decided that at a minimum he needed to bring a gun to the party. He also grabbed a container of holy water and canister of salt. Easing out of the car, he quietly approached the cabin. He moved to the window and peered inside, his eyes opening wide as he saw the bloody form lying on the bed. "Oh my God, Dean!"

TBC

Raven524: Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to get something posted. Thanks again for all the great reviews…a longer update should follow shortly.


	11. Chapter 11 Bad Odds

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 11 – Bad Odds**

_Reaching into his glove compartment, he decided that at a minimum he needed to bring a gun to the party. He also grabbed a container of holy water and canister of salt. Easing out of the car, he quietly approached the cabin. He moved to the window and peered inside, his eyes opening wide as he saw the bloody form lying on the bed. "Oh my God, Dean!"_

Nick watched as a woman returned to the room, her clothes were covered in blood and the look on her face…well, he knew no sane person could look that way. He watched as she approached the bed, sitting beside Dean and leaning over to whisper something in his ear. Dean jerked and tried to move away, but the woman laughed as she trailed her fingers down Dean's bloody chest. Nick almost gagged as she brought them to her lips and began to lick the blood from them. He had to figure out a way to get in there and subdue the crazy woman.

Nick knew that she wasn't a spirit or the Shade that Dean had mentioned. His senses were never wrong when it came to identifying spirits. But he also knew that there were many other evil things out there that could account for what was happening. The bigger problem was even if he could identify the type of monster doing this to Dean, he would have no idea on how to fight it.

Nick heard the woman laugh again as she stood and looked down on the helpless man on the bed. "You know Dean, we could have had a really good time together…too bad. But I think I might have something else that will make you wish you had never crossed me. You just relax there for a minute while I get into something…a little more comfortable."

Nick heard Dean mumble into the gag and saw the glare from Dean's green eyes as the woman turned to leave into the other room. He knew it was now or never. Luckily, Nick did know quite a bit about getting into locked places. He pulled out his knife and worked on the latch on the window. Within a few seconds, he was able to silently push up the window sash and climb into the room.

Nick looked over at the bed and tried once again not to gag. Dean was a mess, his chest was cut, some were deeper than others but all looked painful. He saw Dean's eyes were closed and his breathing was rapid. Nick pulled out his gun and moved towards the door. He figured the best thing to do was to get a drop on the woman. He could then tie her up and take care of Dean.

Moving quietly to the connecting doorway, Nick sucked in a swift breath as the firelight from the fireplace in the next room added to the macabre scene playing out before him. The woman had her back to him…at least what he thought was a woman, but as he watched pieces of her flesh melt from her body to join the pile of soiled clothes on the floor, he knew this was no human. Stepping back for a moment, Nick took a quick breath and aimed the gun at the things back.

While he would hesitate to kill a human, even an insane one; Nick had no qualms about shooting this abomination posing as a human. He steadied his stance and was about to fire when he heard a muffled sound from the bed behind him. Pausing to look at Dean, he saw him shaking his head, a panicked look in his eyes as he stared at Nick.

Looking back out into the other room, the creature was still oozing body parts and shedding its skin. Hesitating for a moment longer, Nick finally placed the gun back in his jacket pocket and turned to release Dean. He moved quietly, holding his finger to his lips and hoped that Dean was aware enough not to give them away.

"Shhhhh…you have to be very quiet Dean. That…that thing is ah…well…molting but once it's done, I'm sure it will be back to play. Hold on while I get you loose ok?" Nick quickly used his knife to cut the ropes holding Dean's legs to the bed. He then gently reached up to remove the gag from Dean's mouth.

Dean couldn't believe his eyes when he opened them and saw Nick standing in the doorway with a gun aimed at the shape shifter. As the gag was removed, he tried to work some saliva back into his parched mouth before whispering hoarsely.

"Shape shifter…your gun won't work…my gun, in my jacket pocket…has silver bullets…you have to hit it in the heart Nick." Dean closed his eyes, exhausted by the effort it took him to speak. He knew he was in bad shape and doubted he could even hold the gun at this point, but then his brother's face swam into his mind and he knew that he could not lose. Sam's life depending on him and Nick defeating this bastard. Dean forced his eyes open in time to see a shadow move across the doorway.

"Nick, look out!" Dean shouted in warning as the shape shifter entered the room, roaring in rage at the scene before it.

Nick turned and fell into a fighting stance as he tried to register what he was seeing. The woman that had been there before was gone and in her place was…"Sam?" Nick said softly.

"NO! IT'S NOT SAM!" Dean yelled as he struggled to get upright on the bed. His hands were still cuffed behind his back, but he was not going to just lie there and do nothing.

Nick ducked as the axe being held by the shape shifter sailed over his head. He rolled to the side and jumped up quickly just as the being lashed out with its leg. Nick took the full thrust in his stomach, causing him to fall back towards the window. He fell to the floor panting for a moment, trying to make sense of the being that looked like Sam, but wasn't his friend.

"You are not my brother!" Dean yelled again as he launched himself at the shape shifter. Using his momentum he managed to knock the shape shifter to the ground. But his cuffed hands hindered his movement and prevented him from quickly recovering. He rolled, but before he could get up he felt a fist hit him in the face. Dean's vision started to fade…but he shook it off knowing to lose consciousness now would mean all of them would die.

The Shape shifter stood and grabbed for the axe and stepped back to look at Dean lying on the floor in front of him. "Just think Dean, the last thing you will see is the face of your brother as he kills you. I told you I would make you suffer. I had planned on an extended session with you but now when I finish with you…I'll spend some time getting acquainted with your friend."

Dean glared as he watched the thing in Sam's body raise the axe for the fatal blow. _"Aw Sammy, I'm sorry…I failed you."_ Dean thought as he got ready to meet his destiny head on.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam groaned as his eyes cracked open to reveal the darkness of the cave. The fire had long gone out and his body was shivering from the cold. He was beginning to lose track of time as he pushed himself up. The memories that were being dredged up were bringing back the feelings of hopelessness and despair that had plagued him for what seemed most of his life. Followed closely by the anger and hatred he had developed for the being that had ruined not only his life but countless others. The demon was kidding himself if he thought Sam would ever serve him…he would die first.

Sam knew he shouldn't dwell, he could hear Dean's voice in his head, yelling at him, telling him none of it was his fault. Sam smiled as he imagined what Dean would be saying right now. _"Don't be such a girl Samantha…you need to stop thinking and do something…come on Sam, start one step at a time…you need to rebuild the fire before you freeze your geeky ass off."_

Sam laughed softly, feeling a little better even though Dean wasn't really there. Standing slowly, grabbing the wall as a wave of dizziness assaulted him, Sam wished that Dean was here. But then Sam knew that would be sentencing his brother to death, and he couldn't do that to him. Dean had protected him all his life, made him feel safe and secure in a world that was anything but those things. Whenever Sam felt himself falling, Dean had been there to prop him up or give him a kick in the ass. It was time for Sam to return the favor. He had to figure out a way to get rid of the Shade and sitting around freezing to death was not going to get that done.

A short time later, Sam had managed to get the fire going again. He sat staring into the flames, wondering how he would be able to figure this out. He needed information and he needed it quickly. He could feel the Shade pushing to gain more power over him, pushing his feelings to the point where he was beginning to wonder what was really him and what was really the Shade. Deciding to take a chance he pulled out his cell phone. His finger pausing briefly over Dean's number before pushing the number for the only other person he figured might be able to do the research.

"Hello Ash?" Sam said softly.

"Hey Sam, how's it hanging?"

"Well, actually, not too well. I need to ask you a favor Ash. Can you do some digging for me and find out everything you can on a Kathryn Willows. She was a pioneer woman who lived near Waverly, Indiana."

"Sure Sam…"

"And I need you to see what you can find out about the history of a park called Shades State National Park…I need to know anything unusual that has happened here, especially around the time the Kathryn Willows lived in the area."

"Ok, I'll call you back…in about 48 minutes…anything else Sam?"

"Yeah, ah…I know this is going to sound strange right now, but could you also call Dean after you call me with the same information?"

"Dude, that's random…you and he had a falling out?"

"No, its just…well complicated right now Ash…look, just please do this for me and the next week of beer is on my tab ok? And Ash, no matter how much Dean asks you to, please don't track me. I know you can use the GPS in my phone, but it's important that you don't tell him where I am right now."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Sam was afraid that maybe he had made a mistake. He never should have gotten Ash involved. "Look Ash, just forget it ok…I'll figure this out another way."

"Dude, hold on…I know you think you are probably protecting Dean by doing whatever it is you're doing, but you need to let him know where you are. What could be so bad that you don't want Dean to come near you?" Ash frowned on the other end of the phone; he could hear the stress in Sam's voice and something else, fear.

"Look Ash, it's bad ok…I've been possessed by a Shade that wants to kill him and it's taking everything I've got to keep it under control. I can't take the chance…I already tried to kill him once Ash…I can't…" Sam tried to get his raging emotions under control, but it was getting harder and harder to rein them in.

"Damn it Ash, either help me or not…I really don't care at this point." Sam hung up the phone and quickly powered it off. The anger in him was so intense he just wanted to smash something, anything. Staggering to his feet once more, he staggered out towards the stream, quickly dowsing his face in the ice cold water. He struggled for control. "I won't give in to you, I'll figure out a way to get rid of you!" Sam shouted as he pounded his fist on the ground.

Sam felt a sudden blinding pain in his body as if something was being ripped from him. He dropped to the ground screaming in agony. The next moment he came face to face with Katie. Sam scooted back, trying to figure out a way to escape. But before he could move, he felt himself being dragged back and lifted into the air. A cold hand around his throat, strangling him as his feet no longer touched the ground.

"I grow tired of this Sam. The other animal thought it could fight me, but in the end it grew to enjoy what I could provide. You need to stop fighting me."

Sam felt himself beginning to lose consciousness as he came crashing back to the ground, his ankle twisting painfully beneath him. He shook his head and pushed himself up so that he could glare at the Shade. "I won't give in to you or your master so you may as give it up now. As soon as I figure out a way, I'll make sure you never hurt anyone again." Sam gasped through his raw throat.

Before he could move he felt himself flying through the air, his tender back hitting a tree with enough force that he swore he felt one or more ribs crack. Then the pain was back, he struggled trying to keep the Shade from gaining entrance, but in the end the Shade was back in him mind.

"I have the power here Sam. I can come and go as I please. But you…you either help me or you die." Katie sneered as Sam fell once more into the blackness.

TBC

Raven524: Here we go with the next chapter. This time it is a bit longer, but then I figured you all wouldn't mind (LOL). And yes, I know…somehow I managed to leave you all with a double cliffy…but don't worry, the next chapter is almost done and should be posted some time soon. Thanks again for all the reviews, they make writing fun. And to all those who are reading…a big hug!


	12. Chapter 12 One Down

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 12 – One Down**

"_I have the power here Sam. I can come and go as I please. But you…you either help me or you die." Katie sneered as Sam fell once more into the blackness._

_**(AN: This next Section is happening in Sammy's mind, but due to the length, I didn't want to italicize)**_

Sam struggled in his unconscious mind as he sensed another presence. He knew without looking it was the demon again. Maybe if he just ignored it, it would take the hint.

"Now Sammy, I'm hurt. Nothing to say to me?" The yellow eyed demon remarked as it moved to stand next to Sam.

Sam refused to comment. Instead he just continued to ignore the man with yellow eyes.

"Well, I see we are making progress here Sammy. But I sense you are still holding out hope that your big brother will once again come to your rescue. You know Sam, you really don't need him. With my help you could become stronger than him or your father. You could rule a world by simply following my lead. I don't ask much Sam, just your agreement to follow me."

Sam's head snapped up, fire blazing in his eyes as he stared at the demon. "When will you get it through your thick demonic skull…I don't want power and there is nothing you can offer me that will make me change my mind."

"Tsk tsk tsk. You know, your father once said the same thing, but when the time came, he gave me his soul to save your older brother. Hmmmm…I wonder if he would have done the same for you if the situation had been reversed."

Sam felt the emotional barb to the heart, but refused to let the demon know it was getting to him. He knew his father would not have done the same for him. He had been a disappointment, a burden all his life to his father. No, his father would not have traded his soul for his life and he would have been right not to do so.

"Well no matter, because I'm going to give you a one time chance here Sammy…the same deal I offered your father. I can save your brother, but you will need to do something for me…all you have to do is agree to follow me."

Sam had known that this was coming. He had known for some time that he would once again be put in the place of choosing to kill someone he loved or serve evil. It had been his own personal nightmare ever since he had chosen not to shoot his father in the cabin.

"I'm surprised at you Sam; you said you would die for your brother once. Is that not true any more? Maybe a little trip will help convince you." The demon placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam felt movement and a lurching in his stomach as he closed his eyes against the wave of dizziness that suddenly encompassed him. As he opened his eyes, he stared in horror at the scene in front of him.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he tried to rush between his brother and the copy of himself holding an axe.

"This is happening right now Sam, but you cannot interfere. We are just spectators. Kind of poetic though don't you think. Your brother is dying at your own hand. His last vision will be of you killing him."

"NO!" Sam moaned as he watched Dean rolling trying to avoid the axe as it fell. Dean's hands were cuffed behind his back and he could tell from the sluggish movements that his brother was badly injured. There was so much blood already…Sam's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Dean roll towards the shape shifter, trying to unbalance it.

"Just say the word Sammy and I can make this all better…what do you say Sammy, wanna trade?" The demon gloated as he watched the play of emotions over Sam's face. Despair, anger, hopelessness, but strangely not surrender.

Sam smiled for a moment as Dean managed to get a good kick into the shape shifter's stomach, causing it to pause and almost drop the axe, but then before he could take in a breath the axe raised and came down. Sam closed his eyes as he heard his brother's scream.

"Well, you really don't want to see how this is going to end. Even I have some standards Sammy. I'll spare you the part where my friend chops him into little pieces." Sam felt the room spin and he was once again back in his own mind.

"That wasn't true…you're lying…Dean is alive…I know he is…he can't be…" Sam felt the first set of tears falling from his eyes.

"Ah, but Sammy my boy…it was real. Just like your Mother, Jess and your Father, another has been sacrificed to save you. Do you really think you are worth it?" The demon gloated. "Your brother is dead and you did nothing to stop it…I was wrong Sammy, your father was definitely stronger than you will ever be. I can feel his disappointment in you."

"Stop it! I don't believe…I won't believe" Sam gasped trying to understand what he had seen. Demons lie and this one just had to be lying because Sam couldn't live with it otherwise.

Suddenly Sam felt a surge of hatred and anger, brighter than he had ever felt before. He turned his gaze to the demon. "I will never serve you, you bastard. No matter what you do to me, I'll never choose you."

The demon actually stepped back for a moment, narrowing its eyes as it gazed at Sam. "Fine, I'll just leave you with your new friend. Do you feel that anger and hatred in your veins Sam…she is fueling your emotions, driving you to do her bidding. The more you give in to your feelings, the more she gains control. The beauty of this is, in the end…you will either be dead, insane or mine. But Sammy Winchester will never be the same again."

Sam watched as the demon left, the emotions churning in his veins made it difficult for him to breathe. As he fought his way back to consciousness, he heard the faint sound of feminine laughter and a soft voice calling "Mine".

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ash had finished doing the research that Sam had asked him to do. He just hoped that Sam would answer his phone. He would try to keep Sam on long enough for him to track his location and then he would do what Sam asked and place the call to Dean. After what he had found out, he knew that Sam could not handle this on his own.

Ash cursed as he heard Sam's message. "Ah listen, Sam. I have that information you wanted and well, Dude you really need to let your brother or someone help you. I can call Bobby if you want. But this woman, she's really messed up. According to the records, she killed her husband with an axe after she found out that he had gotten a local Indian woman pregnant. Then she tracked down the young Indian woman and killed her and the child. She was captured by the Indians and tortured for her crimes before they killed her. The army came in and wiped out the Indian Tribe because they discovered her body staked out. She was buried not far from her cabin, next to her husband. So you definitely are dealing with a vengeful spirit of some kind if not more than one. Please Sam call me back…ok then…I'll keep seeing what I can find out on Shades…just call me ok?"

Ash hung up the phone and shook his head. He'd have to try to get hold of Dean. He didn't know exactly where Sam was, but he had an idea. At least a place for Dean to start looking; as he picked up his beer and took a drink, he dialed Dean's number.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean rolled towards the Shape Shifter, hoping to knock it over. Anything to buy time for Nick to get his gun. He had noticed Nick moving towards his coat on the floor. He just hoped he could find the gun in time.

"Dean, why not make it easy on yourself. I promise if you hold still, I'll kill you with one strike. But if you keep this up…I'm going to have to do it with more than one. Your choice." The Shape shifter sneered.

"I'll think I'll take door number 2" Dean said as he pulled back with both of his legs and kicked as hard as he could into the Shape shifter's stomach. He smiled as he heard the air rush from the creature's lungs and the axe almost fall from its grip.

Dean began to roll again, hoping to get his legs under him but the Shape shifter charged with the axe raised. Dean figured his time was running out fast as he frantically rolled towards the bed. If he could get under it, maybe. "Argh!" Dean screamed as he felt the blade from the axe connect with his side, slicing through to the floor and leaving a deep gash. "Son of a btch!" Dean yelled as he watched the axe lifted again.

As the Shape shifter smiled and raised the axe for a final blow, Dean winced. He was trapped and out of options. "Time to say goodbye Dean. I'll make sure to keep your pieces in a safe place for your brother to find. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." The axe moved higher and started to descend, but suddenly there was a short bark of sound and the axe fell to the side.

The Shape shifter looked down and saw the slowly spreading stain of red around its heart, a look of complete shock on its face as it crumpled to the ground. "Dean" the creature whispered sending a shiver down Dean's spine. It was too close to his brother's voice and too close to what he had nightmares about. "Sammy" Dean whispered as he let his head fall back and gave into the pain and exhaustion that had been pressing for attention.

Nick had finally found the gun in Dean's coat pocket. As he saw the axe raised a second time he released the safety and took aim. He just prayed that he didn't miss as Dean would not survive another blow. Breathing out, breathing in and holding it, he pulled the trigger; surprised at the noise as it echoed through the room. He watched as the bullet hit dead center and felt relief as the Shape Shifter fell almost noiselessly to the ground. For a moment Nick stood, the silence was complete and unnerving.

Realizing he hadn't heard anything from Dean, he quickly moved to the other side of the bed and almost gagged. Dean was bleeding out all over the place. He had to get Dean to a hospital and fast. "Dean…DEAN! Can you hear me?" Nick gently tapped Dean's face and was rewarded with a low moan. "Hey man, you have to wake up for me. I need your help so I can get you to the car."

Dean opened his eyes and gazed wearily at Nick. "Good shot" He mumbled as he tried to sit up but realized his hands were still cuffed. "I don't suppose you know how to use a paperclip do you?"

Nick smiled and removed his lock pick tools from his coat. "Will these do Dean?"

Dean smiled. "You sure you weren't a burglar in a past life?"

Nick laughed and quickly removed the cuffs from Dean's wrists. He helped the man up to sit on the bed while he gathered Dean's clothes and recovered his own gun. He took a quick look around, knowing that they really didn't want to leave too much behind for the police.

"Ok Dean, time to get you to a hospital." Nick said as he moved to help Dean stand.

"No, just get me back to the motel. You're going to have to help me patch myself up Nick…Sam and I…we made the FBI's most wanted list." Dean smiled with pride.

"You know Dean; most people would not think that was a great accomplishment." Nick responded as he put Dean's good arm over his shoulder and started out to the car. As he approached his own car, he saw Dean stiffen. "What?"

"We have to take both cars. Just get me behind the wheel and I'll follow you." Dean shook his head as his vision began to blur. There was something else…something else that needed to be done. Suddenly it hit him and he turned back towards the cabin.

Nick grabbed Dean as he turned abruptly. "What's wrong Dean?"

"We have to take care of the Shape Shifter's body…it has Sam's face. And one dead Winchester is enough." Dean tried not to think about the real Sam. He didn't want to leave the park, but he knew in his condition, he wouldn't last 2 minutes in a search for Sam.

Nick knew Dean was worried about Sam and he knew time was running out for Sam. But Dean was in no shape to do anything but sit in a car. "Ok Dean, if you can let me drive your car…I'll hide my car further in the woods. But we don't have time to bury or get rid of the body."

"We have to salt and burn it Nick." Dean said softly, his head already falling towards his chest as he fought to stay awake.

Nick shook his head, he knew that but they really were going to run into trouble if they didn't get a move on soon. It was almost morning. Nick was beginning to wish Sam was here to help. But he wasn't and he'd just have to do his best.

"Ok Dean, as much as it's going to pain me to do this. You get into the passenger seat and stay there like a good boy while I take care of this." Nick guided Dean to the passenger side of the Impala and smiled as Dean's eyes closed the moment the door was closed. He knew Dean was losing too much blood and he'd have to do something to stop it soon. But first things first; he moved to the cabin and grabbing a sheet from the bed, wrapped the figure of Sam up and dragged it to his car. He shook his head as he opened the trunk on the car and carefully placed the body inside. "Jeez, why did you have to be so freakin' tall Sammy?" Nick groaned as he folded the long legs into the trunk. "Man you guys are going to owe me one major detail job when this is done!"

Fifteen minutes later Nick was back behind the wheel of the Impala, his car safely hidden until he could figure out a way to retrieve it…minus the body of course. He looked at Dean and frowned. There was no way he could handle those wounds on his own. As he gunned the motor to leave the park and find the closest motel; he began to run through the list of names in his mind. A moment later he smiled as he pulled up outside a run down motel on the outskirts of the park.

A short time later he had managed to register and get Dean into the room. He placed Dean on the bed closest to the door, knowing that it was the one he preferred. As he began to clean the wounds on Dean's chest, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hello Dr. Mike…yes, its Nick…you remember that favor you owed me. Well I think I need to collect."

TBC

Raven524: Sorry about the long chapter again, but I just couldn't figure out a place to break this one. Besides, I really didn't want to leave you all with another double cliffy. So Dean is out of the Woods (sorry couldn't resist), but Sam is still lost. Can Dean and their friends figure out a way to help him in time? Guess you all will just have to keep reading to find out!


	13. Chapter 13 In for Repairs

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 13 – In for Repairs**

A short time later he had managed to register and get Dean into the room. He placed Dean on the bed closest to the door, knowing that it was the one he preferred. As he began to clean the wounds on Dean's chest, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Hello Dr. Mike…yes, its Nick…you remember that favor you owed me. Well I think I need to collect."

Nick quickly gave the location and room number for the hotel and cautioned the doctor that this was under the radar. He heard Dean groan softly, "Sammy".

"Don't worry Dean, soon as we get you patched up, I'll start looking for him." Nick said softly, trying to keep the worry from his tone. Dean looked to be in really bad shape and he had no idea where Sam could be by now. Not to mention, if the Shade was still possessing Sam, he knew the chances of Sam coming out of this whole was slim to none.

He had dealt with only one other case where a Shade possessed a human and it hadn't ended very pretty. He had managed to get rid of the Shade, but the woman left behind was a shell of her former self. She had ended up in a psych ward and the last he heard still hadn't spoken a word. Nick was drawn from his musings from a soft knock on the door. Picking up the gun he had left on the bedside table, he quickly peered through the peep hole in the door, smiling with relief when he saw Dr. Mike standing outside.

"Man, I'm glad to see you." Nick replied as he quickly opened the door and motioned for the doctor to enter.

"Well, I have to say that I'm a little uncomfortable with the situation...I'm assuming your friend is wanted by the police right?" Dr. Mike looked at the young man lying on the bed and shook his head at the damage. The boy belonged in a hospital from the looks of things.

Nick placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Yes, he and his brother are in a little trouble with the police, but it's only because they also help people out of certain difficulties…like the spirit of your mother-on-law." Nick winked as he saw the doctor shudder slightly.

He had managed to convince the Doctor's mother-in-law to move on. It appeared that she had hated him when she was alive and carried on with her behavior after her death. Luckily Nick was able to convince her that her daughter really was in good hands and no longer needed the over protective woman to guard her.

"Ok, I understand Nick…it really is too bad that more people don't understand what you and these boys do for a living." The doctor really did understand, part of the problem he had dealing with his mother-in-law's spirit, was he could not let on what was really going on and keep his job at the hospital.

The doctor moved over to examine the young man and whistled at the damage. "Do I want to know what did this to him?"

Nick shrugged. "Dean called it a shape shifter. It took on the form of his brother, torturing him and then trying to kill him with an axe. I put a pressure bandage on the axe wound as soon as I could, but he's lost so much blood." Nick paused, as he heard Dean moan again.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he tried to sit up in the bed. His eyes were open, but unfocused.

"Dean, you need to calm down. This is Doctor Mike, he will help you and then we can go find Sam ok?" Nick gently pushed Dean back onto the bed. He watched as Dean blinked, finally focusing on his face.

"Where?"

"I found a hotel just outside the park Dean; we are only 5 minutes from the park. Now let Doctor Mike look at you." Nick watched as Dean nodded and stopped struggling.

The doctor began his exam, quickly discovering that most of the wounds on his body were shallow and not life threatening. But the shoulder wound and the one on the boy's side were deep and would need stitching. "Hold still Dean, I need to work on your shoulder and side. The good news it looks like no vital organs have been hit…the bad news is, you're going to need surgery to repair the damage. I'm not sure I can do that here. You really should let us take you to the hospital."

"No, no hospital. Just patch it up, give me some antibiotics and a few pain pills and I'll be fine doc. Believe me, I've had much worse." Dean said as he once again tried to sit up.

"Hold on there son, first of all…if I'm going to fix you up, you have to agree that you won't be going anywhere for at least the next 3 or 4 days. You have to give your body time to repair itself. I can give you a local to help with the pain while I stitch you up, but I really don't want to give you anything until we can see how badly you are concussed. I noticed you had more than one lump on your head."

"Fine Doc, lets just get this done. I have to find my brother and time is something he doesn't have much of." Dean lay back down, preparing himself to suffer through the pain he knew would be coming.

A couple of hours later, Dr. Mike wiped his hands on a towel and sighed. Dean had finally given in to the pain and became unconscious. The man certainly had stamina; most people would not have been able to last as long as he did. But then from the scars on the Dean's body, he figured the boy was used to pain. "Ok Nick, I've done as much as I can. I have set up an IV to help him replace fluids and give him some antibiotics. I also included a mild sedative to help him sleep."

"Sedative…he isn't going to like that Doc…I thought you were concerned about a concussion?" Nick said worriedly. He knew Dean was going to be pissed when he found out.

"He appeared to be pretty lucid and stay conscious through the shoulder surgery. So I don't think that will be a problem going forward. I'm more concerned about infection, his temperature is slightly elevated. Besides, if we don't keep him sedated…he'll do something stupid like trying to go look for his brother. He can't afford to lose any more blood Nick."

"Ok, I understand. Look…can you stay here with him. I have to go and get my car. I figure it will take me a couple of hours to hoof it back to where I left it.

"Nick, I'll drop you where you want to go, it should only take 10 or 15 minutes…Dean will be fine until then. I'll come back then and watch him. I already called my office and told them I'd be out for the next two days. I figure I better be here to take the blame for sedating him…do you think he'd hit a man wearing glasses?"

Nick laughed. "You don't wear glasses Mike!"

"I just wondered if I should pick up a pair before he comes to." Dr. Mike said softly.

Nick stopped to check on Dean and leave a note just in case he woke up. He didn't like leaving him, but he was also worried that his car would be found with its passenger. He didn't need to end up on the FBI's list along with the boys. As he placed the note on the table, he heard a cell phone going off in Dean's coat pocket. He quickly grabbed the phone and answered it, hoping that maybe it would be Sam.

"Hello? Sam?" Nick said softly, not wanting to wake up Dean.

"Who is this…and where is Dean?"

"My name is Nick…Dean isn't able to come to the phone…who is this?" Nick didn't want to tell whoever it was that Dean was injured.

"I'm Ash, Sam asked me to call and give Dean the information I found on the Shade."

"Wait, you've heard from Sam? Did he tell you where he was?"

"No, no he didn't and I can't reach him on his phone anymore. Look, not that I don't like you, but I really need to talk to Dean." Ash didn't know who this Nick person was, but he wouldn't give him any information just in case.

Nick sighed, he could tell whoever this was, they didn't trust him and he wasn't sure he could trust them either. "Look, it's obvious that neither one of us is going to share information regarding Dean and Sam…but both of them need help and I'm the closest person to give it to them. So I'll tell you what, I'm going to hang up and you can leave the information on Dean's voicemail. I'll have him listen to it when he wa….er…walks back in ok?"

Ash didn't like it, but without knowing where either brother was, he couldn't send in any help. "Ok, but you make sure Dean hears this as soon as he returns."

"No problem Ash…and thanks…for helping them I mean." Nick added as he quickly hung up the phone. He put the phone on vibrate so that it wouldn't wake Dean and waited. Sure enough the phone went off a moment later. Nick smiled, whoever this Ash was, he hoped that he was giving them something they could use.

Nick placed the phone on the night stand and stood up, glancing once more at Dean. His friend looked peaceful in his sleep, but he knew that Dean wouldn't stay that way long. Not with his brother still missing.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam blinked as the brightness of the sun streaming down on him through the leaves. But even the warmth from the sun was unable to stop his body from shaking from cold. His ankle was badly swollen and his back and head were killing him. As he moved closer to the water, he realized that his throat also felt swollen. But he knew he had to drink and keep himself hydrated if he wanted to survive.

A rough laugh that bordered on a sob escaped his lips. "Yeah right, live for what? Awww…Dean…I'm so sorry." Sam's eyes filled with tears as the image of his brother's lifeless body appeared in front of him.

"_Demons lie Sam"_ Dean's voice whispered in his mind "_Don't give in, you fight Sam and I'll find you."_

"I don't know if I can anymore Dean…I'm so tired" Sam sighed as he once again looked towards the stream.

"_That's it Sam…get the water and hold on, you can do this Sammy"_ Dean's voice continued to whisper encouraging words.

Sam shook his head and slowly crawled towards the stream. He managed to get a drink, but was exhausted by the effort it had taken. He could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness, his last thought of his brother. "Dean"

TBC

Raven524: Well once again time got away from me. I still am trying to find a way to stretch a day from 24 to say 36 hours...sighs. Thanks again for all the positive feedback I've received on this story. I really appreciate it!


	14. Chapter 14 Soaring Eagle

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 14 – Soaring Eagle**

_Sam shook his head and slowly crawled towards the stream. He managed to get a drink, but was exhausted by the effort it had taken. He could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness, his last thought of his brother. "Dean"_

Nick walked the last mile to the car after Dr. Mike dropped him off. He didn't want the doctor anywhere near the old cabin and certainly didn't want him to see what he had in the trunk of his car. As he walked through the woods, he suddenly sensed something following him. He paused and closed his eyes, opening his mind so that he could see what or who was nearby. As he opened his eyes he blinked as he saw an old Indian standing in front of him. But unlike a normal spirit or ghost, this Indian seemed to have substance…Nick took in a deep breath as he faced the Shade.

"Uhm…I don't suppose you speak English?" Nick started as the Indian continued to move towards him.

"I am Soaring Eagle and I have been waiting for you." The Indian stopped in front of Nick, his eyes felt like they were staring directly into his soul causing Nick to shudder.

"What do you mean you have been waiting for me?" Nick said softly, moving back slightly. He knew that if the Shade possessed him, Sam and Dean would be in a world of trouble.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I sensed you entering the forest the other day. You seek the woman, who has stolen the boy from you, do you not?" The Indian stopped, but continued to stare at Nick.

"Yes, do you know where Sam is?" Nick asked quickly, kicking himself for not having a shotgun with rock salt handy. Dean would never let him live this down…coming unprepared into the forest.

"Not exactly, but I can sense his time draws near. The woman's Shade is gaining strength and soon the boy will be no more. I will help you…but I ask you for help in return"

"You want me to help you pass…to rejoin your spirit so you can move on?" Nick asked quietly.

"No, I deserve this fate, it was my pride that caused the woman's Shade to be born and I have sworn to try to keep her from hurting others. But she has found a way to possess hosts and evade my charms. I can only influence the spirit world now; I cannot influence the world of men."

"So you have been preventing her from killing all these centuries…how did you create the Shade?" Nick was amazed at the strength of the Indian in front of him.

The Indian motioned for Nick to sit. "I was the medicine man of my village. We lived peacefully with the settlers in this area and even traded with them for food. But then one of our women fell in love. The man she loved was already joined to another, but yet the heart can be foolish. Morning Dove was soon with child and against my wishes she went to the man. The man's woman killed her and the unborn child. She then killed her husband. When I found Morning Dove's body, desecrated, I was filled with anger."

Nick could see the agony on the Indian's face. "She was your daughter Soaring Eagle?" Nick said softly.

The Indian looked up and smiled sadly. "She was my brother's daughter that I had taken under my wing when he died in a hunting accident. She was like my own child. All I felt was anger and a need for vengeance."

"So you are the one who kidnapped the white woman?" Nick shook his head in sadness. So many people hurt in the name of love.

"Yes, I went to the white man's house and found her, sitting next to the bed covered in blood. Her eyes…they were blank, as if her soul had already left. I took her to the village and performed a purification rite." Soaring Eagle paused and looked into the woods.

"What happened? Why did you perform the purification rite?"

Soaring Eagle sighed. "I was foolish; I thought the woman was possessed of an evil spirit. I believed I was powerful enough to banish the evil from within her. But in the end, the evil escaped in the form of the Shade. The woman went mad and tried to kill one of the other women in the tribe. She was killed for her crimes which resulted in the death of many of my people."

"Let me guess, the army found her and attacked your village?" Nick had heard about the way the army had sometimes treated the Indians when a white person was killed. It usually wasn't pleasant.

"Yes, but I managed to escape with my wife and son. I could not leave as I felt I needed to find a way to rejoin the Shade with her spirit. In the end, I misjudged the strength of the Shade. As I lay dying, I had my son help me so that I could continue to fight her rather than pass on to the next world. It was my pride and ignorance that caused the death of so many. But now, I feel the Shade is after the last of my family. My great grandson…you must help me prevent her from killing him. He is innocent of my crimes."

"Who is your great grandson? Maybe we can warn him and keep him safe until we can find the Shade and force her to return to her spirit." Nick began to stand; he wanted to get back to Dean. He knew if Dean woke up, the Doctor would have his hands full.

"He works this land as his ancestors before him…he is what you call a park ranger. His white name is Charlie. I sense that the woman wants the boy to help her kill Charlie…and I am now powerless to stop her." Soaring Eagle also stood and followed as Nick began to head back towards his car.

"Don't worry Soaring Eagle; I just have to take care of something. Then I will try to find Charlie and warn him. Do you think you can try to find Sam?" Nick smiled as he saw his car come into view. Luckily he had what he needed in his trunk to quickly salt and burn the remains of the shape shifter.

"Yes, I can find the boy…but Charlie may not listen to you. He doesn't believe in the old ways any longer. Although, he still has a love for the land of his ancestors, he has lost the heart."

"Look, I promise I will do what I can to keep Charlie safe. I will need to leave for a short while, but I will return." Nick turned nervously to see if the medicine man believed him. He left himself open, hoping that the Shade would sense his sincerity. It worked sometimes with spirits…but with Shades, you could never tell as they were mostly emotion.

Soaring Eagle looked at Nick for a few more minutes before nodding. "I will do as you ask."

Nick sighed with relief as he watched the Shade fade back into the woods. He kept his mind open a few more minutes to make sure nothing else was hanging around. Luckily, he seemed to be alone for the moment. He leaned against his car, trying to quell the headache that was building in his head. He always felt drained after talking to spirits, but he also knew he didn't have time to relax.

Opening his trunk, he pulled out the shape shifter's body and placed it in a shallow indentation in the limestone. It would have to do as he didn't think he could drag the corpse much further. He quickly salted and doused the body with gasoline before striking the match. "I'm glad Dean didn't have to do this…I realize you aren't Sam, but man…it really is spooky." Nick watched until the flames died down hoping that they wouldn't be doing something similar to the real Sam.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sam shook his head as his father appeared in front of him. "Sammy, you failed…you had the chance to kill the son of a bitch and you failed. You're mother would be ashamed of you and I'm sure Jess can't understand your weakness either."_

"_I couldn't kill you Dad…I'm sorry." Sam stuttered._

"_I knew I never should have brought you with me on the hunt. All you do is question, you never follow orders. Hell, you even had Dean questioning my orders. Because of you, I had to sell my soul to the bastard to save my good son." _

"_No Dad, it wasn't like that…" Sam pleaded, trying to stem the anger that was building, the resentment that he thought he had buried long ago._

"_Of course it was, you are weak Sam. I had to have Dean watch out for you, save you more times than I can count. Hell, even after I made the deal to save Dean, all you could do was question me and start another argument."_

"_Enough Dad! I mean it! I've had it with your military crap. I'm sorry I didn't live up to the Winchester standard…but then you never lived up to being a good father either." Sam shouted back, feeling the anger build as he glared at his father. "All of our lives you had one goal, find and kill the demon. Nothing else mattered, not me, not Dean, nothing but your damn vendetta."_

_Sam watched as his father advanced towards him, anger on his face. He stepped back and blinked as he tried to control his anger…this wasn't right, his father would never say these things…it had to be another false memory. Shaking his head he turned wearily from his father's image and allowed the anger to diminish. "It won't work; I won't let you take control to hurt anyone else. Why can't you just move on…what do you want of me?"_

"_There is one left, one survivor from the family that cursed me with this existence. You are going to help me kill him Sam…I promise, you will help me or you will die." The Shade whispered as she pushed to gain more access, she could feel the boy weakening; it wouldn't take much more to push him over the edge._

Sam turned and fought his way back to consciousness. But even when he woke, he could feel the Shade pushing him, releasing his emotions and keeping him from pushing them aside. He struggled to sit up and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. It would be dark soon which meant another cold and lonely night. Another night without his anchor to keep him from giving in…as Sam started to crawl back towards the cave he once again thought about Dean. He knew in his heart that Dean would want him to fight…the problem was…he wasn't sure that this was a battle he could win.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks to all of those who have stuck with this story. Here is the next update, in less than a day! So I hope that makes up for the lapse before. Once again, your reviews have fed my muse…so on with the story! 


	15. Chapter 15 Awakenings

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 15 – Awakenings**

Nick watched as Dean began to come around. It was late in the afternoon and he had spent the time waiting doing more research. In particular, he needed to find out the name of the woman so that they could figure out where she was buried. He had also found Charlie's phone number and address. But the problem would be explaining to the man that a Shade was out to kill him. For now, he had checked and Charlie was not working, he was on vacation and not expected back for a couple of days.

"Well Dean, we got lucky with Charlie…let's just hope that Soaring Eagle keeps his word and finds Sammy for us." Nick sighed as he stood and stretched. Dr. Mike had left, to grab some food and to pick up some oral antibiotics and pain killers for Dean. He had told Nick that the sedative would wear off by evening. Nick was hoping Dean wouldn't wake up until he had something to tell him…maybe then he wouldn't kill him for letting Dr. Mike give him a sedative.

Nick wondered if the information that this Ash had, would help. But he wouldn't be able to find out until Dean woke up. "Man, I'm sorry…but without being able to go to the local library to dig up more info…I'm kind of stuck here Dean."

Suddenly, Nick noticed Dean's eyes were beginning to move under his closed lids. "Dean, hey…are you there?" Nick leaned closer, he should have known that Dean would fight the sedatives and wake up early.

"Mph..nmph" Dean mumbled as his eyes opened to green slits.

"You're safe Dean, I got you to a hotel and the doctor has fixed you up. But you have to relax." Nick sat on the bed, trying to keep Dean from moving and pulling out the IV or the stitches.

Dean shook his head and winced as it reminded him that it had gotten hit more than once recently. His eyes were still heavy and his tongue felt thick. _"God, why couldn't he focus?"_

"Wha…wrong wit me?" Dean finally managed to croak out, wishing he had a glass of water.

Nick saw that Dean was having trouble, reached for the bottle of water by the bed. "Let me help you Dean, or you'll pull the stitches in your side…that's it, drink it slowly." Nick held the bottle so that Dean could swallow comfortably. After a few moments, he watched Dean's eyes close, his body going lax in his arms.

Nick gently lowered Dean back to the bed, but was startled when his wrist was grabbed and his eyes were met with the icy green ones of Dean. "I asked you…what the hell is wrong with me?"

Nick sighed. He knew that Dean really wanted to know what they had given him. "Dean, you lost a lot of blood, have a mild concussion, a deep knife wound to your shoulder and a deep gash in your side. You've been stitched up and been given an IV with fluids and antibiotics to help with the infection. You almost died man…if Dr. Mike hadn't come…" Nick looked away and swallowed.

Dean took a deep breath, he understood he was in bad shape, but he also knew what it felt like after being sedated. "Why did you let him sedate me Nick…how long have I been out?" Dean ground out, the fury evident in his voice.

Nick decided that the soft touch wasn't really the way to go with Dean. "Look Dean, you were in bad shape and your body needed time to rest and recover. So I let the doctor sedate your stubborn ass. You would have really done Sam good, finding him and then keeling over dead. You've only been out about 10 hours." Nick felt Dean's hold on his wrist tighten.

"Damn it Nick! You had no right to make that decision, I may not have been able to go out and search the woods, but I could have been doing research to find him. You yourself said the longer that Shade is in him, the more damage it would do to him. So help me God, if Sam doesn't make it…" Dean averted his eyes for a moment as his anger deflated to be replaced by fear. He couldn't lose Sam. "Help me up Nick." Dean said quietly.

Nick shook his head at the stubbornness of the older hunter. "No, you still need to rest. At least until this last IV has finished. Besides, I have news that might help…I haven't just been sitting around twiddling my thumbs Dean." Nick said quietly as he rose from the bed, his back turned as he tried to keep his own anger under control. He understood where Dean was coming from, but did he really think he'd let anything happen to Sam if he could have prevented it.

Dean watched as the man stood and turned away. He could tell from the way Nick's shoulders hunched that he had angered him. He groaned as he began to feel pain from his shoulder and side. The kid had been right, but damn it…he had to find Sam. He'd crawl through hell itself to save his brother. He thought that Nick understood. "Look man, I'm not mad at you ok…I understand…but you have to understand one thing. Nothing and I mean nothing will keep me from saving Sam."

Nick took a deep breath and turned to look at Dean. "I know that Dean, but you can't help Sam if you are dead."

Dean nodded and decided to let the subject drop. "You said you found something that might help?"

"Yes, but first you need to do something. Some guy named Ash called while you were out. I didn't give him any information…I mean, I didn't know if he was a friend of yours. But he said he'd leave you a message on your voicemail." Nick handed Dean's cell phone to him, helping him once again to sit up by placing more pillows behind his back.

Dean quickly accessed his voicemail, putting the phone on speaker so that Nick could also hear.

"_Dean, this is Ash…look man, I hope you're ok…this is so messed up, Sam called me and asked me to look up some information on a Kathryn Willows as well as Shades National State Park. But when I tried to call him back...he wouldn't answer. He sounded so messed up Dean, and when he told me the Shade had possessed him…Dude you need to find him and fast. _

Nick and Dean listened in as Ash filled them in on the history of Kathryn as well as what had happened all those years ago. The story tracked with what Nick had learned from Soaring Eagle. Except now they had a name and a place where the woman was buried. Nick sighed with relief as he realized all they had to do now was find Sam and they could exorcise the Shade and get rid of it once and for all.

"_I wasn't able to track Sam using his GPS because he turned off his phone before I could get a lock on it. But I heard water in the background and birds. I'm guessing he's somewhere near a river Dean. I'm sorry I couldn't find out more for you. But you need to give me a call. If I haven't heard from you within the next 12 hours, I'm going to track your ass down and send in reinforcements. OK, I guess that's all I have for now…but call me Dude…Oh and I'm putting my bar tab on your account for the next week."_

Nick laughed softly. "So I guess Ash is a friend of yours then?"

"Yeah, in a way. We just recently met him, he's a whiz with a computer…but his beer tab is going to kill me!" Dean sighed as he decided he better call Ash.

After assuring Ash that Nick was a fellow hunter and that he was fine, well as fine as he could be with the injuries that the Shape Shifter had given him; Dean turned his attention to Nick who had become quiet over the past couple of minutes. He took a closer look at the other young hunter and realized that Nick looked exhausted. His face was paler than normal and he looked like he was ready to collapse himself. "Nick, hey man…are you ok?"

Nick smiled as he ran a tired hand through his blonde hair. He hadn't slept in over 24 hours and he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He had come right from his last job to help out the boys. Combine that with using his own powers as recently as a few hours ago, yep he was feeling a little wiped. "I'm just a little tired and hungry…but don't worry Dean, the Doctor went out to get something for us to eat. In fact he should be here soon."

Dean's stomach grumbled as well at the mention of food. It had been a while since he had eaten…man, Sam must be starving by now. His brother was already too skinny as it was. Dean sighed as he fidgeted with the IV line. "So what did you find out Nick?"

Nick related his adventures with Soaring Eagle. He had just finished when there was a soft knock at the door. Nick handed Dean a gun and grabbed his own as he once again went to check on who was knocking. He smiled and put away his gun. "It's Dr. Mike Dean, everything is ok." Nick watched as Dean let the gun fall beside him, but kept a wary eye on the man as he entered.

"Well, I see our patient is awake. Good. I brought an extra hamburger just in case along with some soup. I wasn't sure what your stomach would handle yet Dean." The Doctor placed the food on the table and moved to examine Dean more closely. He nodded as he noticed Dean's color was better and the fever seemed to have come down nicely. "It looks like you are doing pretty well for a man who looked like he went through a meat grinder when I came. I'm going to remove your IV now that you're awake, you can begin taking oral medications. I picked up an antibiotic and a pain killer." Dr. Mike held up his hand as he saw the objection in Dean's eyes. "It is a very mild pain killer Dean and shouldn't make you too sleepy. Nick told me you wouldn't want to be sedated, but as your doctor I over road his objection for the short term. For long term management, I don't see why you can't get by on a much lower dosage."

Dean looked over and felt bad when he realized that Nick had tried to stop the doctor. "Why didn't you say something Nick?" Dean asked quietly.

"It doesn't change anything Dean, what I said was true. You needed the rest, and because of that rest you are now in better condition to help your brother. Now do you want a hamburger or soup?"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam sat and gazed tiredly into the fire in front of him. He had managed to get the fire going, but that was as much as his tired body would allow him. Even though he was thirsty, the river was now too far for him to manage. He laughed softly. "Well the joke's on both of you, at this rate, my body is going to give out before I give in to your demands."

He realized that the Shade was getting stronger; he could feel her churning his emotions, trying to drive him crazy by bringing up his past, but slightly twisting events until even he was beginning to wonder what had really happened. But the worst images were of Dean being killed by the Shape Shifter's axe. Every time Sam thought of Dean being dead, his whole world tipped.

"Sammy, all you have to do is agree to follow me and this can all be over!"

Sam jumped as he saw the yellow eyed demon standing in front of him or was he dreaming again, he couldn't tell and that scared him more than anything else. But being a Winchester meant never showing your fear or your weakness in front of the enemy.

"Why would I want this to end, I'm having a wonderful time communing with nature, getting back to the basics. I think I'll just hang out here for a while longer."

"Real funny Sammy, you know I can sense your fear, your loss of control. In fact, I know how much you fear losing control. You've never told Dean your darkest nightmares…that being possessed and unable to control your own body had been your own personal hell."

"Well it was pretty weird, I'll give you that but in the end Meg was forced to leave and I was still standing." Sam smiled softly as he saw the anger flicker briefly on the demon's face.

"Fine Sam, this was your last offer. I'm through with you…there are plenty of fish in the sea as they say. As you lose control, just remember Sammy…you could have had the world, but you chose to lose your mind to a demented Shade." The demon popped out, laughing as Sam shivered in spite of the fire. He hoped that was the last he would see of the demon, but knowing his luck…that wouldn't be the case.

Sam threw another log on the fire, holding his cold hands out to warm them. But his body continued to shiver despite the warmth of the blaze. He needed Dean; he needed to know that his brother was alive and not dead. He needed Dean to tell him what was real and what was in his mind. Sam felt the tears falling down his face as he felt the raw emotions begin to eat at his soul. They were all there, anger, hate, fear, despair…but worst of all, Sam was losing the one thing that Dean always had kept safe for him. Hope…Dean had always kept Sam's hope alive no matter how bad things seemed to get, even when Dean couldn't hope for himself, he managed to keep that flame alive in his little brother.

But Dean was gone and Sam could feel the flame flickering, ready to die along with that part that made him who he was…Sam looked out of the cave and saw the beginning rays of sunlight. He had made it through another night alone, but he knew that unless something changed, he would not make it through another.

TBC

Raven524: So Dean is on the mend, but Sam is slowly losing himself. Let's hope Soaring Eagle keeps his promise…but then, you all don't mind if Sammy doesn't make it right?


	16. Chapter 16 Hope Returns

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 16 – Hope Returns**

Soaring Eagle had found the boy. It actually wasn't that hard since he could always sense the location of the woman Shade. As long as she was in the boy, he would be able to find him. He moved inside the cave and shook his head at the way he looked. His pale face was flushed with fever, his ankle badly discolored and swollen, maybe broken. But the worse part was the boys eyes…they held the same vacant stare that the white woman had when he found her beside her husband.

He was afraid that maybe he was too late to help. It angered him once again that he had been unable to thwart the plans of the white woman's shade. He knew that she sensed his presence as well and he could feel her laughter because she knew he was powerless to help, to stop her from totally destroying this boy. And yet, he sensed deep within, a power untapped, a strong will still struggling to be free of the Shade's control. He knew that the one called Nick would return, he had sensed it. The question was, would he return in time.

The Indian Medicine Man moved closer to the boy, placing a hand on his head and closing his eyes, trying to reach that part that had not been tainted by the Shade. He sensed the goodness; a certain innocence within the boy as well as a purpose yet to be fulfilled. Sitting down in front of the boy, he closed his eyes and concentrated, willing the boy in front of him to see him, to get past the emotions blocking his view of the world.

Sam blinked as he realized that he was no longer alone, or at least he thought he was no longer alone. "Well Dean, I've definitely finally lost it…I'm seeing Indians now." Sam said softly to himself as he choked back a sob.

"I am as real as the Shade within you boy. My name is Soaring Eagle and I have been sent by your friend Nick to find you."

Sam reached out a trembling hand and tried to touch the Indian, but his hand passed through the image. As his hand passed through, he felt the coldness and realized that Soaring Eagle must be a spirit. "Ok, so let me guess…you've decided you want to take up residence in my head too? What did I do? Put out the No Vacancy sign at ghost central?"

The Indian actually laughed softly before responding. "You have spirit young one, but why do you not use your powers to drive out the Shade within you? I sense you have the power to do so?"

Sam shook his head and laughed. "Sure I do, only problem is…I can't control my freaky powers, just another sign of how screwed up I am. I'm so weak that I can't even get rid of a Shade. My Dad is right, I'm too weak…"

"What is your name?" Soaring Eagle asked softly, knowing that the emotions the boy felt were being amplified by the Shade. He had to help the boy see past the Shade's manipulation of his emotions.

"Sam, my name is Sam."

"Sam you have fought long and hard but you must continue to fight bravely. Your friend will be here soon to help you. You understand that the emotions you are feeling, they are not truly your own."

Sam felt a blinding pain in his head, a pain so strong it made his eyes water. _"You cannot prevent me from taking this one any more than you could prevent me from taking the other. He is mine now and soon I will have my final revenge on your family."_

"You are wrong woman, this one still fights you, I can feel his strength. Besides, I have already made sure that you cannot touch my great grandson. He will be kept from your reach until you are finally rejoined with your spirit and sent on to the next plane of existence. Why don't you let the boy go…he cannot provide you with the vengeance you seek."

"_That is where you are wrong! If I can't use the boy to get my revenge, then I will make sure that he dies…because I know it will bring you pain. I felt your pain when I killed the others, another death on your own tainted heathen soul."_

Sam grit his teeth and pushed back with all his might. "Hey, do you two mind holding your war in someone else's head?" He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain. "Ah Dean, I wish you were here…so sorry." Sam's eyes filled with tears as he once again began to give into despair.

Soaring Eagle looked sympathetically at Sam as he rose to his feet. "I will bring you help, but who is this Dean you speak of?"

"He is my brother, he was with me when the Shade possessed me, but I saw him die at the hands of the Shape Shifter." Sam felt his world crumbling, the flame of hope almost gone.

"The other man that was with you? But I don't believe he is dead. He left with the one you call Nick." Soaring Eagle was puzzled. Why would the boy believe his brother dead, unless…the Shade had twisted events in his mind. He had to give the boy some hope. He leaned in close to the boy and waited until his hazel eyes were gazing into his own. "Your brother is not dead Sam, Dean is very much alive and I'm sure he is waiting for you to return to him."

Sam shook his head. "I saw him die, the demon took me to the cabin and I watched as he was killed."

"Sam, whatever it is you thought you saw, believe me when I tell you, your brother is alive. He may be hurt, but he was alive when your friend Nick took him from the park. I must go as your friend Nick should be coming back soon. Do not leave this place if you can help it and I will bring him here."

Sam simply nodded, his mind still struggling with the thought that Dean might be alive. _"Demons lie Sam"_ Dean's voice once more echoed through his mind. Sam blinked and looked up to find himself alone once more. He wasn't even sure that Soaring Eagle was real and yet for the first time the flame that had begun to flicker out, burned a little brighter.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He opened it and smiled as he saw his brother's name pop up on the display. All he had to do was dial and he would find out what the truth was. He could still protect Dean from the Shade…he would not reveal his location. But he would know the truth. Sam pushed his brother's number and held his breath as it rang.

A moment later he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again. "SAMMY…Please, answer me…tell me where you are."

Sam choked as tears began to fun freely down his face. "Dean" he whispered weakly, his mind hardly able to absorb that the demon had lied.

"Sammy, listen to me. Nick has figured out how to get rid of the Shade, you have to tell us where you are." Dean's voice sounded frantic.

"Dean…Oh God…he told me you were dead…I saw the axe…I saw you die…" Sam sobbed as he tried to figure out if what he was hearing was real or just an illusion of his mind.

"Damn it Sammy…I'm alive, a little hurt but the doc fixed me up. Now tell me where you are little brother." Dean was using his pleading voice, the voice that Sam could never resist. But he had to, he had to keep Dean safe.

"I can't Dean…she'll make me kill you…I couldn't live with killing you again" Sam felt a surge of anger going through his body, the Shade was angry. "Dean stay away, she will kill you!" Sam groaned as he felt the pain beginning to swell in his head.

"Sammy, listen to me…you have to tell me where you are now. I won't let her kill me and I won't let her take you either. You have to trust me little brother…can you do that? Can you trust me?"

Sam sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't handle this anymore on his own. "Ok Dean, I'm not exactly sure, but I'm in….argh!" Sam cried out as a white hot pain hit his head. A moment later, he felt the pain of the Shade leaving his body as the phone was ripped from his hands and thrown against the cave wall. Sam turned and saw the phone break into pieces.

"I told you that you would never leave here and I meant it!" The Shade screamed at Sam as he tried to back away.

Sam felt himself lifted into the air, his feet no longer touching the ground as his back was pushed roughly against the wall of the cave. As the pain in his body increased, Sam began to fight back. The anger he felt building along with the pain in his head. "I told you I would never give in and I meant it. I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Sam said as he felt a surge of power push against the Shade. He smiled at the Shade's shocked expression when it was thrown against the opposite wall.

Unfortunately for Sam, that meant he fell to the hard rock floor, his head hitting a rock as he landed. He never felt the anger of the Shade as it stormed over to his unmoving body nor did he feel it as the Shade once again took possession. _"You are mine Sam and no one will take you away from me!"_

_TBC_

_Raven524: Wow, I posted this chapter and it disappeared...so if you have read this one before, I apologize. Next chapter will be posted after this one, so I hope it doesn't get lost as well. LOL._


	17. Chapter 17 A Desperate Search

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 17 – A Desperate Search**

Dean slowly closed the phone, swallowing hard as he closed his eyes. He had to find Sam and soon. His brother had sounded weak and the strain in Sam's voice meant unless they did something now; there wouldn't be much of him left to save.

Dean jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into the concerned eyes of Nick.

"Don't worry Dean, we'll find him before it's too late."

"And just how are we going to do that Nick? We still have no idea where Sam is…I told you it was a bad idea to sedate me. I could have been looking for him…"

"You could have been dying." Doctor Mike said quietly, rising from the table where he had been watching the interchange between the two men.

Dean glared at the doctor. "I'm going to find my brother and nothing is going to stop me!" Dean pushed Nick's arm aside as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He gasped at the pain in his shoulder and side, but was determined to get to Sam.

"Dean, you're going to hurt yourself!" Nick cried out, trying to keep Dean from rising from the bed.

"Get out of my way Nick!" Dean growled as he rose from the bed. The room spun and before he could respond he felt strong arms guiding him back to the bed.

"You're in no shape to go hiking in the woods Dean, use you head man. Sam wouldn't want this…he wouldn't want you to kill yourself." Nick said as he pulled a hand through his hair.

Dean blinked and turned his head. He was failing his brother. "I promised him I'd save him." Dean whispered so softly Nick wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

"In order to save Sam, you have to first save yourself Dean." Nick said as he stood, giving Dean some space. "Look Dean, I think I we can narrow down the area where Sam could be hiding out. According to Ash, he heard water…can you show me on the map where you two were camped when he ran off?"

Dean turned his head and blinked, a small ray of hope bursting through the darkness of his thoughts. "Yes." Dean waited until Nick brought over a map of the area and after a few moments, he indicated the area that he had last seen Sam. "It was right about here."

Nick marked the map. He chewed on his lower lip as he began to study the terrain. "Ok, so about two miles west of your position there is a stream. Assuming he was not in the best of shape, I'm guessing he didn't make it too far from where you were camped. Why don't I go out there and see if I can track him Dean."

"No, I'm going with you. You need someone to guard your back. This Shade is a mean bitch! She would hurt you or Sam before she would let you get anywhere near him." Dean once again tried to sit up, the sweat breaking out on his forehead an indication that all was not well with the stubborn man.

Doctor Mike rose from the table and moved towards his patient. "You are in no condition to be walking around in the forest Dean. If I have to, I will sedate you again for your own good." Doctor Mike stopped as he saw the cold look directed at him. He felt a shiver run up his spine and decided to back away from the angry young man.

Nick decided to step in before things got messy. He knew that even injured, Dean could be a formidable fighter. "Hold on guys, how about a compromise. What if we drive to the site where Sam was last seen and set up camp? As long as Sam is possessed by the Shade, we can't take him out of the park. Mike, would you come with and keep an eye on Dean while I go and find Sam?"

Mike shook his head and his face turned a shade of red. "Camping out in the woods is not going to help Dean get well; in fact, it could make his current injuries worse. Why did you bother to call me when all _**he**_ is interested in is dying? I could have saved both of us some trouble and just not treated his wounds!"

"I never asked you to come here!" Dean shouted, his own temper flaring.

Nick stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at both men, his eyes narrowed. "Look you two, this is a bad situation and fighting is not going to make this any better. Mike, if it was your brother…would you be sitting here or would you try to do everything in your power to help him?" Nick watched as Mike swallowed and stepped back.

"Dean, I realize that if I don't take you with, you'll follow on your own. So, here is what we are going to do…the _**three **_of us are going to go to the camp site. Mike you will stay with Dean.." Nick held up his hand when he saw Dean getting ready to argue. "I mean it Dean, you will stay at the camp site with Mike or I swear to God, I'll tie your ass to the bed and leave you here. I will see if I can find Sam…and before you say anything Dean, I'll have you know that I've been getting rid of ghosts for years now without any help. You are going to have to trust me on this one Dean."

Nick glared at both men daring them to argue any further. Dean looked at Mike and shrugged. "I don't know why he's so bent out of shape do you doc?"

Mike grinned. "Well if he were a woman, I'd suspect PMS…"

Nick choked back a laugh as the tension in the room seemed to dissolve. "Fine…now Mike, why don't you help Dean get dressed. I'll pack up the rest of this stuff…do you mind if we take your car Dean…it's bigger and if Sam is injured, he might fit better in your car than mine."

Dean smiled. "Are you asking or telling?"

Nick just shook his head. "I'll grab my stuff and put it in the car…any other questions?" Nick looked around trying to ignore the low chuckles he heard from his two friends. "Good, then let's get moving…we're burning daylight!"

Dean smirked as he watched Nick walk out the door. He had been wondering how long it would take their new friend to stop following orders…of course, he wasn't sure that he was going to like this new bossy version of Nick. He was used to being the big brother and the one in charge.

"Who made him commander in chief?" Doctor Mike said as he began to help Dean get into his clothes.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think I want to be the one to tell him he's been demoted…do you?" Dean tried to suppress the small groans that escaped as he pulled on his shirt. He knew the doctor was watching him closely.

"Don't worry Doc; I'm not going to break!" Dean tried to lighten up after their last encounter. He really understood where the doctor was coming from and he was glad the man was agreeing to go with them. From the sounds of things, Sam was going to need medical care. But he hoped that the man understood he would do whatever he had to do to save his brother.

Both men looked up as Nick stuck his head in the door. "I've got everything loaded, why don't you grab the pillows and an extra blanket from the room. That way Dean can relax on the back seat…"

Dean shook his head. "No way Dude, it's bad enough that I can't drive her. I want to be up front where I can watch and make sure you don't injure my baby. But the pillows and blankets are a good idea for Sam."

Nick laughed and rolled his eyes. He wondered how long it would take for Dean to try to get back in charge. "Ok, then…let's roll!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam drifted in and out of consciousness, his body finally abused beyond its ability to function. He laughed softly to himself as he realized that in his current condition, he wasn't a threat to anyone. He doubted he could even make a fist. "You screwed up Katie; even if I wanted to…I couldn't carry out your revenge. So why don't you just go find something else to occupy?"

Sam felt the pain in his head increase as the anger of the Shade grew. He winced at the screeching that seemed to be her response to his jibes. _"You are mine now, you are too weak to resist me…I will take what is mine." _

Sam's eyes closed once again, his last thoughts of his brother. "I'm sorry Dean, I tried…I really tried…but I'm just so tired…tired of it all." Sam could feel the darkness calling to him and this time he didn't fight. He let himself go knowing that he may never wake up, but also aware that he had managed to do one thing right. He had saved Dean.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean sat wrapped in a sleeping bag, his back against a rock as he watched Nick and Mike set up the camp site. He sighed as he realized that his body was still betraying him. He had every intention of following Nick, but the short walk from the car to his current position had exhausted him. The pain in his shoulder and side throbbed, but he refused to take anything stronger for the pain.

His eyes looked west, wondering how Sam was doing. It had been three days since he last saw his brother. Three days where Sam had been fighting a battle alone. It was killing him; _he_ was supposed to be the one to save Sam. He promised his father to watch out for Sam, to take care of him…not sit on his rear while someone else did the work.

But as he changed positions, his reality crashed in on him. If he went, he would be a liability and could get everyone killed, including Sam. It was a hard pill to swallow, but he didn't have any choice.

Dean noticed Nick suddenly standing and staring at something off to his right. "Hey Nick, what's wrong?" Dean pulled out the shotgun that Nick had placed within his reach; he recognized the look and wanted to be ready to help.

Nick continued to stare for a moment then whirled around, the panic clear on his face. "Dean, I have to go now. Mike, can you finish here without me?"

"Sure Nick, but what's going on?" Mike asked as he finished getting the last tent staked pounded into the ground.

Nick took a moment to gather his thoughts before looking directly at Dean. "There is another Shade, Soaring Eagle…he just told me that Sam is losing his battle and I need to get to him quickly. He's going to lead me to him."

Dean began to stand, swaying slightly at the change in position. "I'm going Nick."

Nick looked at Mike and both men shook their heads, it was obvious that Dean was in no shape to make the trek through the woods, but the look on his face told them it would be senseless to argue with him. "Let me grab my medical bag, it sounds like Sam might need my help." Mike said as he moved to grab his knapsack.

"Fine, but we have to leave now…I'll lead, Dean you take middle and Mike can follow behind." Nick watched as Dean began to walk towards him with pure determination on his face. He hoped that Dean wasn't making a mistake. Nick grabbed his own backpack and also a bed roll…just in case they needed something to keep Sam warm. After a final look to make sure that Dean was still standing, he nodded and began following Soaring Eagle into the forest.

"Hold on Sammy, I'm coming!" Dean mumbled as he concentrated on keeping up with Nick. He couldn't fail Sam again…he would find him or die trying.

TBC

Raven524: The boys are finally on Sammy's trail. But will they get there in time? Guess, you'll just have to keep reading! (winks). I'm not sure what's going on with the site, but I noticed I'm not getting alerts on all my stories, just some of the ones I'm following. But I'm going to post anyway…so just let me know if you are still enjoying the story. Reviews are welcomed with open arms!


	18. Chapter 18 Found and Lost

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 18 – Found and Lost**

Sam felt cold in the darkness that surrounded him like a shroud. He blinked, focused and blinked again, but still there was nothing to guide him. His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to tamp down the fear that had been building since he woke up…or was he still dreaming?

He felt no pain, even though he knew that he should. Looking down at his body, he saw no evidence of injury, how could that be? Suddenly Sam started walking, running desperate to find a glimmer of light…to find some warmth to drive the chill that seemed to have seeped into his very bones…to find safety…to find…"Dean" Sam whispered.

The silence mocked him, daring him to break it as he stopped and tried to catch his breath. Where was he? Was he….is this what happened when you died? Sam felt a tear well up and fall as a hysterical sob broke the oppressive silence. He wiped the tear away angrily, looking upward as if expecting an answer to his questions. But no answers came, only silence and darkness.

Sam sat down, his arms laying loosely in his lap as he tried to analyze what was happening to him. _"Think Sam…"_ he almost heard his brother's whispered voice. He remembered when Molly had asked them what happened to the spirits that they salted and burned. Somehow he never imagined that this is what would be waiting for them. He had always thought it would be different somehow.

Sam sighed as he realized that like everything else in his life, his wishes, and his belief in something better would turn into nothing more than a joke. He remembered the 'angel' that had appeared to him, bringing him hope that there was something more, something bigger than he and his brother. He had hoped that when his time finally came, he would see Jessica, his mother and yes, even his father…although, if there was a division after death, he was sure that he would be joining his father in hell rather than the latter option.

His soul was too tainted. In fact, he was sure that even if he managed to see Jessica again…she'd never know him…never accept the man he had become. Sam realized that he had been a fool. Dean was right, you should only believe in what your eyes tell you…there was no greater good that would swoop down and miraculously save him from the darkness in his soul. There would never be a place where he could finally find some peace.

Sam dropped his head and finally realized the awful truth…for the first time in his life, he was truly alone.

"_Well now Sammy…it doesn't have to be that way?" _

Sam jumped to his feet, hands clenched as he searched for the source of the voice. But all he heard was the echoed laughter rolling around him, forcing him back to his knees as he grabbed his head in pain.

"_So college boy, figure it out yet? All that education, all that time spent training to kill me and here you are, helpless."_

"Leave me alone you bastard!" Sam gasped as he slowly pushed himself back to his feet. Eyes blazing as he turned and finally saw the yellow eyes gleaming through the darkness.

"_That's my boy, you just keep fighting…it would really be a shame to waste all that wonderful power, those wonderful skills that your father so carefully taught you. All you have to do is agree to follow me…let me show you what your powers can do and I'll lead you from this place."_ The demon moved closer, placing an almost paternal hand on Sam's shoulder

Sam shook the hand away in disgust. "I told you, I will never do what you want…why don't you just give it up?"

"_Ah Sammy, I can't give up on you…not yet. Not when there is so much you have to offer. But, I see you're busy sulking and drowning in that delicious guilt and self loathing that you're so good at. You've failed Sammy…you can't fight the Shade and you won't be able to fight me in the end either."_

"So why don't you just take me now…you can't can you? I have to agree to go with you, to do your bidding." Sam realized that Dean had been right, he had a choice…there was always a choice.

"_Yes, well that particular red tape is a bit annoying. But I have to say, breaking you is much more fun than just taking you over. I could possess you Sam, just like Meg…I could force you to do what I want, make you my own personal meat puppet…"_

Sam stepped back, swallowing but refused to show his fear. His father had trained him well; never show your weakness to your enemy. "So go ahead then…try it!"

The laughter once again echoed around Sam, poking holes in his shield of bravado. _"If I wanted a meat puppet Sam, I have plenty to choose from…including that brother of yours."_

"You leave Dean alone or I swear I will kill you." Sam realized that it was an empty threat, but he also knew that he couldn't let the demon use his brother to get to him. "If you possess him, I'll banish you just like we did Meg…twice!" Sam smiled as he saw a frown cross the demon's face.

"_Just like you think you saved your brother now? You are fooling yourself Sam; the Shade is merely biding her time until your foolish brother arrives to save your sorry ass. Your body is broken Sam…of no use to her anymore. But Dean, or Nick…now either one of them would make a good host for her purposes and you can't stop her!" _

Sam sank back on his heals, his head dropping as he realized the demon was telling the truth. The Shade could simply leave him…and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had failed again…failed to protect the last member of his family.

"_Think about my offer Sam…I'll be waiting. In the end, I will win Sam…the question you have to ask yourself is…will Dean live through it?"_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean stumbled but shook off the hand from the doctor as he continued to follow Nick through the forest. His wounds were sapping his energy faster than he could replenish it and yet his fear for his brother kept him moving. He almost ran into Nick as the man stopped and held up his arm.

"Soaring Eagle says that Sam is in the cave over there." Nick whispered placing a steadying hand on Dean's arm.

"Sammy!" Dean called out as he started to move towards the cave. His only thought was to get to his brother…he had to save him.

Nick grabbed Dean and pulled him back forcefully, wincing at the pain he saw crossing his friends face. "Damn it Dean…you know better than to go into a situation without checking it out. The Shade is still here as well. We need to figure out a way to contain her before we can help Sam."

Dean swallowed, he knew Nick was right…his father would be ashamed of the way he was acting. How many times had he drilled into the boys, make sure the area was safe before going to help the injured. But this was Sammy…he had to do something. "I'm going in; he could be dying in there Nick. We'll have to take a chance, if the Shade appears; you and Mike here can shoot her full of consecrated iron."

Nick shook his head; he knew that nothing would keep Dean from Sam, even if it meant putting himself in danger to do it. "Dean, listen…"

"NO!" With a show of strength that neither the Doctor nor Nick had expected, he shoved Nick and took off towards the cave entrance. Dean drew his gun and with a final glance back at Nick disappeared into the depths of the cave.

Nick picked himself up and looked at Mike. "Jeez, that went as well as I expected…Mike, you stay out here and no matter what you hear…don't come in the cave you understand me?"

Mike just stared after his patient. "Yeah, no problem…I'll just wait here ready to patch you all up once you're through."

Nick couldn't help the grin that covered his face as he checked to make sure he had what he needed. "Now what makes you think we'll need patching up?"

"Why else would you have brought me along Nick…you know I hate camping!" Mike tried to keep the tremor out of his voice. He knew that ghosts and spirits could do and he really didn't want to experience it again.

Nick placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Mike, just like with your previous ghostly problem; we'll sort this all out."

Mike just hoped that Nick was right.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam sat in the dark after the demon had left and once again analyzed his situation. "Well, at least I know I'm definitely not dead yet!" Sam said softly, talking to himself to break the silence around him. "So if I'm not dead, then I must be unconscious which means I can get out of here."

Sam stood and started to once again examine his surroundings…the question was how? As he continued to move around, he noticed that the darkness seemed to be getting a little lighter…in fact, he could swear he heard…it couldn't be…"Dean?"

"_Sammy, come on bro' you have to wake up!"_ Dean's voice sounded urgent almost panicked.

The grayness was beginning to fade and Sam noticed two things at once. First, his body hurt in more places than he could count and second…he couldn't feel the Shade's presence, which meant…

"DEAN!"

Sam shouted as he sat up suddenly, trying to bring the chaos around him in focus. He watched in horror as he saw his brother thrown against the wall, his gun falling from his hand as he hit the floor. Dean staggered to his feet, but fell to his knees as he grabbed at his side, his hand coming up covered in blood.

Sam tried to move, he had to get to his brother to save him. But his body was refusing to obey his commands. Sam closed his eyes, gathering his strength before he sought out the Shade. "Hey, Katie…looks like you broke another body. At this rate, you're never going to get that revenge you're so keen on getting!"

"I will get what I want…but first I will kill this one. He is trying to take you away from me and I will not allow it!" Katie screeched as she picked Dean up and once more threw him across the cave.

Sam could tell that Dean was already injured and in serious trouble. He had to get the Shade to focus on him once more. "Leave him alone and I will help you get your revenge." Sam said softly, lowering his head in submission.

"NO!" Sam heard Dean's strangled cry, but ignored it as he picked up his head and waited. The Shade hovered for a moment before returning to stand in front of him.

"No tricks this time, or I will kill him!" The Shade's dead eyes glared into Sam's as she picked Dean up and shook him like a rag doll. "I mean it Sam, you give me what I want, no tricks or your brother dies now!"

Sam could see the veins on Dean's neck as his brother struggled to drag air into his lungs. There was blood now oozing from his shoulder as well as his side which made Sam wondered what had happened to his brother, but the wheezing from his brother's throat stopped his train of thought and brought him back to the task at hand.

Sam had been thinking, if he could get her to possess him again...maybe he could hold her…keep her from hurting anyone else until Dean and Nick figured out a way to destroy her. He remembered reading something from his father's journal, but would it work on the Shade? At this point, Sam realized Dean was running out of options and in the end, he had to save his brother no matter what the cost. Trying to keep his face neutral, Sam nodded at the Shade, opening himself up so that it would think he intended to give in to her demands.

As he felt the pain surge through his body, he gasped. He heard the sickening crunch of his brother's body falling to the floor, followed by a low moan of pain. Sam looked at Dean and saw his brother trying to move towards him. He caught his brother's eye and whispered "Sorry Dean."

Sam's lips began to move, speaking the words that he hoped would keep his brother and the others safe. The demon was right, as long as the Shade was free, they would all be in danger.

As he uttered the last words, he heard a shout from the entrance of the cave. "SAMMY NO!" But it was too late as Sam sank back into unconsciousness, a sad smile on his face.

TBC

Raven524: Evil Cliffy…I know, but I just couldn't help myself. You know I couldn't make it easy on the boys…at least not yet! LOL


	19. Chapter 19 Bound

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 19 – Bound**

_As he uttered the last words, he heard a shout from the entrance of the cave. "SAMMY NO!" But it was too late as Sam sank back into unconsciousness, a sad smile on his face._

Nick rushed into the cave, desperate to stop Sam, but in the end he was too late. He had recognized the words as a binding spell. Sam had bound the Shade to him so that it could not escape. But in doing so, Nick wasn't sure how they would be able to reverse it without losing Sam.

"Damn it Sam…Dean is going to be pissed!" Nick said as he turned to check on the fallen man. He could see that Dean was bleeding again as well as sported a few more bruises. Nick realized that he first had to secure Sam, although by the looks of Sam's injuries…he wouldn't be going anywhere under his own power. Then he could work on getting Dean fixed up…he was really glad that Doctor Mike had agreed to come along.

Securing Sam actually would be fairly simple. Since the Shade was now bound to him, Sam would not be able to cross a barrier of salt. Pulling the salt container from his backpack, Nick quickly made a large circle around Sam. "Well, at least we can probably make you comfortable and treat your wounds without having to keep you tied up Sam."

Nick then went back to the entrance of the cave and called for Doctor Mike. From the look of things, both Sam and Dean were going to need his services. A sudden moan from Sam; brought Nick back into the cave. "Sam?" Nick asked as he watched Sam's head moving back in forth, his lips moving but making no sound. It was then that Nick realized the battle may be over in the cave…but there was a mighty battle going on in Sam's mind.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_The pain was unbearable as Sam's mind was hit with wave after wave of hatred and anger. The Shade was furious as it discovered Sam's deceit._

_"You will pay for what you have done…you may have bound me to you but in doing so you have sealed your own fate!" Katie raged, realizing that her dreams of getting revenge would now only happen if she could break this man; a man that even now was in the hands of those who would seek to destroy her._

_"I told you I would not let you hurt anyone else. My brother and friends will figure out a way to destroy you…and if I have to die to protect them, I will." Sam tried pushing back against the raging emotions threatening to pull him under._

_Sam knew by binding the shade to him, he had in effect made his brother's job harder. But he had seen no other alternative. He had tried to run, tried to fight the battle on his own and failed. It was his turn now to save his brother._

_The Shade was getting desperate. She knew in order to get control she had to drive Sam further into himself. Searching, she began to find the memories that would cause him the most pain. After a few moments, she smiled as she found what she was looking for._

_Sam felt like he was adrift on an ocean of emotions; his own and those of the now captive Shade. He had to weather the storm, he had to stay afloat or be lost as the Shade continued to force him to feel each emotion, over and over again as his life was played before him. Each scene reinforcing his own feelings until Sam found himself screaming for it to stop._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nick helped Doctor Mike patch Dean's wounds once again. "He tore most of the stitches Nick; even I can only do so much. He and his brother should really be in the hospital."

Nick shook his head. "Unfortunately, that's not an option for these two. They have to stay under the radar in order to do their work. I'll help hold him while you fix the stitches, hopefully he'll stay out until we're done."

A short time later, Doctor Mike wiped his hands on his jeans. "Well, I've re-stitched his wounds, other than some more blood loss and a few bruises I actually think he'll be fine. Of course, only if he gets some rest."

A soft moan brought both of their eyes to the huddled figure in the circle of salt. Sam had pulled himself into a fetal position, his body rocking slowly as he shivered. They had decided to work on Dean first since he was bleeding. Sam was also in rough shape, but Doctor Mike assured Nick with good food and rest, he would be fine.

"Sammy?" A soft answering groan had both men looking back at Dean.

Dean forced his eyes open as he heard another moan coming from somewhere close by. He looked down and saw fresh bandages on his side and shoulder. His throat was sore and he could feel a few more bruises. Turning his head, he suddenly sat up.

"SAMMY!"

Nick placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, steadying him. "Hold on Dean, you won't do Sam any good if you tear your stitches out again. Besides, I think the Doc has run out thread thanks to you."

"Why aren't you helping him?" Dean's eyes sparked in the dim light.

"The doctor checked him out Dean. He's got a few bruised ribs, his ankle is very badly sprained and he is weak from lack of food. But it looks like he managed to keep himself hydrated. Probably why he stayed beside this stream; he knew he could survive without food, but not without water." Nick helped Dean to his feet; marveling at the strength of the man.

"Actually, I was just going to go on over and try to wrap his ribs and ankle. Nick and I thought it might go easier if you were awake and there to keep him calm." Doctor Mike grabbed his bag and headed towards Sam.

"Be careful Mike, don't disturb the salt line!" Nick warned. So far, the salt seemed to be keeping Sam confined. He didn't want to find out what Sam would do if the salt line was broken.

"So, any ideas on how we get that bitch out of my brother and send her back to where she belongs?" Dean asked as he followed Mike, slowly sitting beside his shivering brother.

Nick paused, chewing his lip before answering. "I'm sorry Dean, but…well…it might not be as easy as we thought."

Dean looked up at Nick and could see the concern on his face. "Spit it out Nick."

"Sam has bound the shade to him…I heard him speaking an old binding spell. It will keep the Shade from attacking us as long as he can stay in control. But he's getting weaker Dean and soon I'm afraid the Shade will take over." Nick stayed outside the circle. He pulled out his gun and checked to make sure it was loaded with the consecrated iron rounds.

Dean watched Nick and shook his head. "No one is going to shoot my brother!"

"Dean, you know as well as I do…if that Shade takes over Sam, we have to stop him or he'll hurt someone. I know Sam would want us to do whatever we have to…besides, if it comes to that, I'll aim for his leg." Nick wasn't sure he could shoot Sam, but then he had done things while with these two boys, he never thought he would do.

Nick stood and walked over to his pack, pulling out some rope. "In the meantime Dean, once the Doc has fixed Sam up, we should tie him."

Dean lowered his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "Damn it Sammy, why couldn't you wait for me?"

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the delay, but as usual life is keeping me way to busy. A big warm hug to all those who have reviewed and to those of you who are still reading this story. I'm hoping time will slow down, or at least I can figure out a way to stretch it just a little in time to get another update out…hopefully by the end of this week. Once again, a big thanks to you all!


	20. Chapter 20 Possible Solution

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 20 – Possible Solution**

_Sam felt the emotions being pulled out of him by the Shade. Each memory hitting him like a bullet, weakening his will and his resolve; he was drowning and this time he wasn't sure he could survive._

_**Guilt….**_

"_You're not going…" Dean said softly, looking away to hide the disappointment and pain._

"_The interview is in like ten hours…" Sam replied, purposely looking down to avoid his brother's gaze._

"_Ok…whatever…I'll take you home."_

"_Maybe I can meet up with you later huh?" Sam leaned into the car, trying to ignore the pain he saw in his brother's eyes._

"_Sure Sam…"_

_Katie smiled as Sam flinched at the memory. "But you would never have called him would you Sam? You wanted a normal life and that life didn't include your brother. The same brother who had saved you over and over again without thought of himself, you were willing to throw it all away. If Jessica had lived, you would have walked away from Dean without a second thought."_

_**Failure…**_

"_You were so desperate to be normal. How could you leave her alone; to die? You dreamt it would happen!" Bloody Mary screamed at Sam as he fell to the floor, blood running down his cheeks._

_Sam shook his head, hearing his brother's words telling him it wasn't his fault. It was the demon…_

"_How could you leave her unprotected? She died because of you and you did nothing to stop it. You hid your head in the sand and hoped it would go away. How can you live with yourself Sam?" Katie whispered_

_**Weak…**_

"_Do not tell me how I feel! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be a part of this hunt. If you had killed the damn thing when you had a chance, none of this would've happened. I should have never taken you along…" John's face was filled with rage and loathing._

_Sam cringed as the last days with his father played in his mind, his damning words echoing until he wanted to scream. _

_Katie smiled, just a bit more and the man would be hers. "Your father knew you were weak, always telling your brother to take care of you…even in his death he made your brother promise to take care of you. He understood you were too weak to save yourself, so he sacrificed himself and ultimately will sacrifice your brother. Why are you so special Sam? Why do you deserve to live when everyone around you dies?"_

_Sam screamed; the emotions he had so carefully pushed deep inside, now open and bleeding anew. As he began to feel himself losing the battle, a soft voice whispered over the noise in his head._

"_Sammy…Don't do this. You cant' leave me, not like this. Fight it Sammy. Come back to me."_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean held his brother's head in his lap, he could feel the heat radiating off his skin even while his body shivered. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he could feel Sam slipping further away from him. The Doctor was working as quickly as he could, he had already wrapped Sam's chest, his ribs badly bruised, but apparently not broken. His ankle also had been immobilized. He looked up as the doctor finished his exam.

"Well Dean, your brother really should be in a hospital. As I told you, his ribs are badly bruised, and his ankle appears to be sprained. I want to do an x-ray to rule out a hairline fracture. He is suffering from exposure, which is probably why he is running a fever. I've given him a broad spectrum antibiotic to try to fight whatever may be causing the problem. But without further tests, I'm shooting in the dark here."

"No…no hospital" Sam choked out as he struggled back to awareness.

"Sammy!" Dean looked down and smiled as he saw a pair of very tired hazel eyes looking up at him.

Sam swallowed and offered a weak smile. He could feel the Shade inside him, pushing to gain control, but when he heard his brother's voice, he had been able to rise above the feelings and emotions. He winced as the pain in his body also made an appearance.

"Sam I'm Doctor Mike, a friend of Nick's. I understand your reluctance to go to the hospital, but it really is the best place for both of you." Doctor Mike ignored the daggers coming from Dean's eyes as he continued.

"I can give you something for the pain Sam, but first, can you tell me where you hurt?"

"Might be easier to tell you what doesn't, but it's just bruises…I've had a lot worse." Sam sighed as he looked at his brother and noticed again the bandages.

"Ok, I'll get some water. I want you to drink it all and take the pain pills. They should help." Doctor Mike rose to get the supplies.

"NO! I don't want to sleep…she's stronger when I sleep. Dean, please…" Sam grabbed his brother's hand.

"Shhhh…it's ok Sammy, just drink the water and rest while we try to figure out how to get you out of this mess. I can't believe you bound the Shade to you Sam…what the hell were you thinking?" Dean stopped as he saw the tears begin to fall from his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean, seemed like the only way to keep you safe. I've just made it harder. You should leave me…" Sam looked away, as despair rose to pull him under.

Dean could feel his brother slipping again. "Sam…no! Listen to me. We are going to figure this out. Nick is talking to Soaring Eagle and with luck; we should be able to take this bitch down. I'm not mad at you Sam…I just…I just wish there had been another way."

Sam looked up into his brother's eyes and saw only compassion and fear. He wanted to comfort his brother, but he didn't have it in him. The voice in his head was still trying to bring him back under her control, but he wouldn't allow it. He had to be strong for Dean this time. He couldn't fail his brother again.

Dean patted Sam on the shoulder. "That's it Sam, stay with me ok?"

Sam smiled and squeezed Dean's hand before looking towards the front of the cave. He watched as Nick entered a journal in his hand as he moved closer to them. "Sam? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me for now. Any idea how we can get rid of my unwanted passenger?" Sam asked softly.

Nick smiled. "Actually, according to Soaring Eagle the best chance will be to get you near her grave. Then I can recite a banishing rite to unbind you from the Shade. The tricky part will be to keep her from jumping into someone else. We need to contain her until I can join her with her spirit…Soaring Eagle has offered to help with that part of the ceremony."

Dean shook his head. "I don't like it. How do you know you can trust Soaring Eagle…I mean he's a shade too right?"

"Yes Dean, but he managed to break off enough of his personality that he is able to function much as he did alive. Katie is only the 'evil' part of the woman. A splinter of herself; gone mad over time. I don't think we have much choice here Dean." Nick nodded towards Sam who was obviously fighting to stay awake.

"Sammy, you still with me?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah, we need to hurry though…I don't know how much longer I can keep her from taking over." Sam groaned, reaching up to rub his temple as another pain shot through his head. Katie was definitely getting desperate.

Dean nodded. "Fine, then we need to get a stretcher put together so we can haul you back to the car. Nick any idea where the woman is buried?"

"According to Soaring Eagle, just behind the cabin. He will show us when we get back to the cabin. Dean?" Nick licked his lips before continuing. "We still need to tie Sam up…if the Shade gets control, he might hurt himself."

Dean hated the idea, but he understood. He looked down at Sam and saw his brother nod. "You have to do what he says Dean. I don't know how long I can fight her…so tired Dean." Sam's voice began to get softer as his eyes slowly inched closed.

"Sammy! You have to stay awake." Dean tried to rouse his brother, but Sam had already slipped back into his own nightmares.

TBC

Raven524: Another angsty chapter, but at least the gang is all together again. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews…keep them coming, I love to hear what you think!


	21. Chapter 21 Becoming Unbound

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 21 – Becoming Unbound**

"Sammy! You have to stay awake." Dean tried to rouse his brother, but Sam had already slipped back into his own nightmares.

Dean chaffed at having to follow behind Mike and Nick as they carried his bound brother through the forest. Sam had woken up a few more times, but each time he seemed to be less and less aware of what was going on around him. It broke Dean's heart to hear his brother whimper and moan as the Shade continued to torment him. He wasn't sure he bought into this whole reuniting the spirit thing, but if it meant Sam would be rid of the bitch tormenting him, he'd go along for now.

"So Nick, you said your sidekick Tonto was going to help. Just exactly what's involved in getting the Shade out of my brother and back where she belongs? I mean, what if she doesn't want to go?" Dean decided talking was better than thinking right now.

Nick chuckled as he shifted slightly to better balance the litter they were using to carry Sam. "I'm not the Lone Ranger Dean…although after meeting you guys, I have used silver bullets."

Sam's moaning stopped the conversation as he called out for his brother. "We should try to get some more fluids into him if he's waking up." Doctor Mike commented.

"Dean…God, Dean!" Sam cried louder, struggling against the ropes that were holding him, his eyes unfocused as he tried to find his brother.

"Easy there tiger, I've got you," Dean soothed as he placed a cool hand on his brother's sweaty brow.

Sam blinked, tears rolling down his cheeks as leaned into the comforting hand. "Dean, I can't…so tired.." Sam whispered, begging his brother with his eyes to fix what was wrong.

"You hang in there Sammy. It won't be much longer I promise. Then you and I can take a nice vacation. I think we both earned it after this….say, how about we check out Vegas…show girls, casinos, show girls…" Dean winked at Sam, trying to take his mind away from whatever was tormenting him.

"Jess wouldn't like that…" Sam's eyes closed for a moment before slowly opening again, pain so raw in their depths it took Dean's breath away.

Sam giggled for a moment, quickly building into laughter as more tears fell from his eyes. "But she's dead…they're all dead…Mom, Jess, Dad, Madison…all gone because of me…"

Dean was concerned as Sam's laughter continued to build to the point where his brother was gasping for air. "Sammy, come on now…you know none of it was your fault. You can't listen to the bitch inside your head. She's messing with your mind Sam."

Doctor Mike handed a bottle of water to Dean as he searched in his pack for what he needed. "Dean, get him to drink this."

Dean held the water to Sam's lips, but more water fell from his mouth than entered. "Come on Sammy, you need to drink this for me…please?"

Something in Dean's voice must have reached the struggling young Winchester. Sam blinked a few times, finally stopping the manic laughter erupting from his fractured soul. As Dean held the bottle to his lips again, he began to drink. The liquid soothed his parched throat as he tried to get his emotions under control.

"That's it Sammy, slow and easy." Dean watched the war going on in his brother's face. They had to get the Shade out of him and fast before he lost Sam for good.

Dean looked up as Doctor Mike injected Sam with something, placing a soothing hand on the young man's shoulder. "It's just another dose of antibiotics; we need to try to get his fever under control. Sam, I need you to take these fever reducers as well ok?"

Sam just nodded, too weak to do anything more as Dean helped him take the pills and finish the water. "Ok guys, let's get a move on. I think the car is just over the next rise and I want to get this bitch put to bed before it gets dark."

A short time later, Nick was driving them towards the cabin where all their troubles had started. Dean sat in the back with his brother's head in his lap. He absently stroked Sam's hair, hoping his brother could feel him. He didn't want Sam to think he was alone. As he heard Madison's name escape Sam's lips, he shook his head sadly. It had taken a long time for Sam to get over having to kill the woman. He couldn't help wonder what kind of shape Sam would be in once this was over.

"We're coming up on the cabin now. I think we should leave Sam in the car until we're ready for him." Nick made the final turn and slowly pulled up in front of the cabin. He shuddered as he recalled the last time they had been here. Dean had almost died.

Dean gently placed Sam's head on the seat of the car. "You just wait here Sammy, my baby will watch out for you while we get things in order." Dean patted the hood of the car as he exited. "Watch him…"

Nick held back a chuckle at Dean's antics. He loved his car, but Dean seemed to be 'in love' with his. Nick blinked as he saw Soaring Eagle appear in front of him. "Whoa, sorry Soaring Eagle, I almost didn't see you."

"You must hurry; the young one is losing his battle with the Shade. Soon, we won't be able to separate them." Soaring Eagle began to move towards a small hill behind the cabin.

"Come on guys, Soaring Eagle says we don't have much time." Nick waited a moment before following after the flickering form of the Shade.

"Hey Nick, how come we can't see Soaring Eagle…we could see Katie." Dean called after Nicks retreating form.

Nick appeared to be listening to something before turning and answering. "He says he needs to conserve his energy. It takes energy to appear in corporeal form."

"What's he saving his energy for?" Dean continued as they began to climb towards the top of the small hill.

"He's going to try to hold the Shade until we can finish the joining ritual. It's the only way to ensure she doesn't jump into one of us. He'll act as kind of a guide to get the two halves back together." Nick explained as he came to a stop on the top of the hill.

A moment later they were standing in front of two badly neglected graves. Dean felt a little sorry for the two people who were lying there. Forgotten and no longer cared for. He looked back towards the car and wondered how they were going to get Sam all the way up the hill.

As if reading his thoughts Nick spoke up. "Don't worry Dean; I'll bring the spirit to Sam. Just give me a minute to prepare."

Dean watched as Nick sat on the ground in front of the grave. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow and even as he started to murmur what sounded like Latin very softly. Nick opened his eyes and reaching into his pack, pulled out a bowl that contained some kind of chemicals in it. A moment later, Nick was chanting again. As the words grew louder, he saw Nick throw something into the bowl causing it to flare up and flame.

"Whoa!" Dean remarked as he recognized the summoning ritual. It wasn't exactly the same as the one his father had taught him, but it apparently was working. Dean felt the air around him cooling and could have sworn he felt something brushing against his hair.

"Hello Katie, I think we have found something you have been missing." Nick replied as he groaned and stood on his feet.

Dean saw Nick sway and placed a steadying hand on him as he watched the young man continue to look at a spot to his left. Sure enough, Dean could see the flickering outline of a woman. "Ok, so we now have one ghost…now what?"

"Now we go to Sam." Nick smiled as he watched Soaring Eagle approach the woman. She looked frightened at first, but as the Indian gently placed a hand on her arm, she calmed down.

A few moments later they were back at the Impala. Doctor Mike had been keeping watch over Sam. He looked up at the two men approached, he couldn't explain it…but the air actually felt cooler, a breeze sent chills up his spine as he rose to meet them. "So what now?"

"We need to place Sam in a circle of salt, but we have to make sure Soaring Eagle and Katie are inside before we seal it. Then I'll try to reverse the binding spell Sam invoked. The tricky part will be after the Shade leaves Sam. We will only have a few moments to get him out of the circle before I open the door to the other side." Nick pulled out the container of salt from his pack and moved a little ways down the road. He made a large circle, but left a small part open.

Dean opened the door to the Impala. "Come on Sammy, time to get rid of your unwanted passenger."

He stepped back as Nick and Mike quickly carried Sam to the circle. Dean opened the trunk and pulled out his shotgun, checking to make sure it was loaded, he grabbed some extra shells. Finally he removed the sling the doctor had given him. He'd need to be mobile just in case.

Sam continued to toss inside the circle, struggling against the ropes holding him as words of hatred fell from his lips. "You'll never get him. I swear if you don't release me, I'll kill him! You bastards, all of you…I won't be betrayed again…I'll kill him first!"

Nick quickly closed the circle. "Ok, Mike when I finish, you and I need to grab Sam and get him out of the circle…make sure you don't break the lines. Dean, you sure you can handle the gun?"

Nick backed away at the cold look Dean gave him. "I can do my job Nick, now get that bitch out of my brother!"

Nick closed his eyes once more as he began to recite the Latin words. A strange quiet enveloped the area, as if the whole forest was holding its breath. Nick's soft voice filled the void as he continued to chant. His eyes closed and face rose as he concentrated on the powerful words.

Dean watched as Sam remained still…almost too still. Shouldn't his brother be moving more? He hated this, having to just stand by and watch as Sam fought some battle on his own. When this was over, he and Sam were going to have a long talk. He couldn't take much more of Sam's willingness to sacrifice himself to save others. It was going to kill his brother some day.

Suddenly, Sam's body arched off the ground as a loud scream was torn from his lips. Dean almost dropped the gun. A moment before he was wondering why his brother was so still, but as he watched the veins standing out on Sam's neck as his brother continued to scream, he was rethinking the whole thing. "Aww Sammy." he whispered.

As Nick finished the ritual, he opened his eyes and sighed at the wreathing form in the circle. "Damn it, the Shade is trying to stay inside Sam. She knows if she exits, she'll be rejoined with her spirit."

Nick watched as Soaring Eagle paused the rejoining prayer he had been chanting and stood to walk over beside Sam. "You must leave this body. It does not belong to you."

But the Shade refused, clinging harder to the man, daring them to expel her. Soaring Eagle sighed. "You cannot stay; feel your spirit calling to you. If you do not leave, I will have to begin the cleansing rite. You remember the cleansing rite?"

"What's happening Nick?" Dean asked, wondering why it was taking so long. He could see the sweat on Sam's face and the agony in his body as his brother continued to shake in front of him.

"Soaring Eagle wants to do a spiritual cleansing ritual. It will drive the Shade from Sam's body, but it will be hard on him. I'm not sure he can survive it." Nick walked towards the circle and stopped.

"Soaring Eagle, Sam is not strong enough. He has been weakened by the Shade's attacks. If I can force her to leave, can you stop her from getting back inside him?" Nick had expelled angry spirits before; he thought the same chant might work to get rid of the Shade.

"Yes, but what you propose has some risk as well my young friend. We must hurry in whatever we do as I sense her spirit is getting weaker." Soaring Eagle looked back at the flickering form of Katie's spirit. She looked on, not saying a word as the two men talked. Yet, Nick thought he saw something in her eyes…something warning him to watch her more closely.

"Dean, I'm going to expel the Shade forcefully. You need to watch Katie's ghost…watch her close ok?" Nick didn't want to give too much away.

Dean nodded and pulled the gun up to aim at the flickering ghost within the circle. He would do what he had to do to keep Sam safe. "Just do it!"

Nick once again closed his eyes and began to chant. Sam began to scream immediately, his eyes actually rolling into the back of his head as blood began to leak from the side of his mouth. Nick almost stopped, but he knew if he didn't succeed. Sam would be lost to them. Taking a deep breath he continued, with a final scream the Shade left Sam's body and began to seek a means of escape.

"Mike now!" Nick yelled as he jumped into the circle and placed his hands under Sam's arms. Mike joined him and picked up Sam's legs. They moved as one towards the edge of the circle, carefully stepping over the edge. But before Nick could get his other leg free, he felt something grab him and drag him back.

"Dean!" Nick yelled as he saw the flickering form of Katie's ghost smiling at him. As Nick was dragged backwards, the lines of the circle were broken. Soaring Eagle had been holding the Shade and chanting the prayer to rejoin the souls. In that moment, Nick saw the intent in the ghost's eyes.

"Dean shoot her…shoot her now!" Nick yelled.

"Where Nick, she's gone ghost on me…I can't see her!" Dean yelled moving forward with the gun.

"Aim above my leg…quick…argh!" Nick felt himself jerked up and thrown. His back hit a tree, knocking the breath from his body as the sound of the gun reverberated throughout the forest.

Soaring Eagle paused for a brief moment the joining prayer complete as the Shade moved towards the gap in the circle. He watched in horror as the Shade joined the ghost, both now combined as one. They hovered over the body of the young man and reaching inside turned to look at Soaring Eagle.

"I'm taking what is rightfully mine!" Katie screeched as she pulled something from Sam's body and then disappeared.

Sam screamed one last time before his body went totally limp. His chest was unmoving as once again the forest became quiet.

TBC

Raven524: Yes, I know, evil cliffy. But I just couldn't help myself! I'm afraid I've left our boys with a bit of a pickle…but then you really didn't expect me to make it easy on them did you? Thanks again to all the reviewers and readers of this story. I understand that the messages are not getting through, so if you didn't receive a response from me, please accept my heartfelt thanks! Now onto writing the next chapter…after all I have a Sammy to save!


	22. Chapter 22 Salt and Burn

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 22 – Salt and Burn**

"NO!" Dean cried as he scrambled towards his brother's too still body.

Doctor Mike was already at Sam's side performing CPR. As the doctor continued to work on his brother, Dean stroked his hair and murmured into his ear. "Come back to me Sammy. Please don't leave me alone."

Suddenly Sam gasped, his eyes opened but wild and unfocused. Dean pulled his brother into a one armed hug as the tears he had been holding in check began to course down his cheeks. Sam's body was trembling in his arms, his breathing still too rapid. Dean looked towards the doctor, a question in his eyes.

"We've got him back, but I need to get him to a hospital."

"No, we can't take him there. Can you help him?" Dean asked quietly, cursing once again the circumstances requiring him to deny his brother the help he desperately needed.

"I'm not sure Dean. He might need life support. He really should be in the hospital." Doctor Mike shook his head at the bedraggled pair in front of him. They actually both needed to be in the hospital. Dean was sweating again, probably from an infection. Neither man was in any shape to take care of the other.

"I'm sorry Doc, but I can't take the chance. If you can't help, that's fine. I've had to take care of Sammy before and I'll do it again." Dean gently pushed a strand of sweaty hair from Sam's face.

"Yes Dean, but who's going to take care of you? Both of you need medical care…" Doctor Mike stopped, his mouth dropping open as a soft gray mist began to take shape in front of them.

Dean looked and noticed the mist. He gently placed Sam's head back on the ground and moved towards the shot gun he had dropped. His eyes on the undulating apparition, Dean raised the gun ready to fire. His own jaw dropped as the image changed into one of an Indian.

"Soaring Eagle?" Dean asked as he lowered the gun.

"Yes, I can't stay long…I'm growing weak…you must send the ghost of the woman back now…you're brother is in danger…you must…" Soaring Eagle's countenance changed to one of pain as he began to shimmer in front of them. It was obvious the spirit was still trying to tell Dean something.

Dean looked up and realized that Nick had been quiet the whole time. He and the Doctor had been focusing on Sam and never thought to check on him. Dean stood and moved quickly towards the still form lying at the bottom of the tree. He gently rolled Nick over and smiled in relief as he saw the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest.

"Doc, you need to check on Nick. I've got to go and salt and burn the ghost's remains. Stay here and watch out for them." Dean moved towards the car.

He opened the trunk and quickly put what he needed in his back pack. It was going to be a bitch digging up the grave in his condition, but he had no choice. Pulling out an extra shotgun and some shells he turned back to the Doctor.

"If you see a ghost, just aim and shoot. It's rock salt. It won't kill her, but it'll send her away."

Before the Doctor could object, Dean was on his way back up the hill to the grave. As he reached the top, he used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his brow. Pulling the shovel from his pack, he started to dig. He had been digging for only ten minutes before he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder.

"Dean, let me do that part. You get the salt and lighter fluid ready." Nick said softly.

Dean wanted to argue, but he knew Nick was right. He had barely scratched the surface of the grave in his weakened condition. Besides, he must really be out of it to not have heard Nick approaching. Moving back, Dean swayed slightly and found himself sitting next to his backpack. His arm and side were killing him, but a quick inspection showed he hadn't pulled the stitches again.

As Nick continued to dig, Dean looked around him at the tranquil forest surrounding them. The trees were thick creating a lacey web above them. The sun now filtered through, but seemed to get lost on its way to the ground. Everything was in shadows much like their lives lately. He had been in the darkness and shadows for so long, he forgot how it felt to have the sun on his face.

Looking back down the hill, he noticed the Doctor standing guard over his little brother. The shot gun in his lap as he continued to examine Sam. Dean wondered again what kind of shape his brother would be in once this was all through. Would Sam be able to see the sun again, or be lost to the shadows that were never far from them? He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard Nick's shovel hitting wood.

Dean helped Nick with the salt and lighter fluid. As he stood looking down at the bones of the woman who had caused his brother so much pain, he couldn't help but wonder why the ghost hadn't made an appearance. But not wanting to kick a gift horse in the mouth, he dropped the match and watched the bones burn.

"Man, I'm glad that's over." Nick sighed as he gathered the supplies and grabbed Dean's backpack.

"Me too…I just hope Sam's ok." Dean sighed. He was pretty sure the physical injuries would heal, but the mental ones. It was rough the first time Sam had to go through the events dredged up but the shade. He didn't know if Sam had it in him to go through them again.

"As long as he has you Dean, I'm sure he'll be fine." Nick tried to console the worried hunter as they made their way back down the hill.

Dean sank down next to his brother, running his hands through the sweat soaked hair he sighed as Sam remained unconscious. He wouldn't rest until he could see his brother's eyes and hear him talk. Maybe then the nightmare would be over.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry guys, but RL seems to just keep getting in the way of this story. There is about one more chapter left, but I'm toying with doing a sequel? Anyone interested in a part 2?


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Night Shades**

**Chapter 23 – Epilogue**

Nick sat quietly between the two beds. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen the Winchester boys so quiet. The doctor had left but promised to return before the end of the day to check on his patients. He had agreed to treat both boys as long as their injuries were not life threatening. But the first sign of problems, Nick had promised to call an ambulance.

A soft moan from the bed farthest from the door had Nick moving. "Sammy, it's ok, Dean is here. He's just sleeping."

"Nick?" Sam blinked, hazel eyes still unfocused as they sought the source of the voice. He couldn't seem to focus on a though for more than a moment before it would flit out of his reach. "What's wrong with me?"

"You have bruised ribs, a badly sprained ankle, bruises and contusions as well as being dehydrated and undernourished." Nick replied as he checked Sam for fever. He placed the thermometer in Sam's ear and waited for the beep.

Sam sat quietly trying to figure out why he felt so…well he felt like something was missing. He looked at Nick as the thermometer beeped. "So?"

"Well, your fever has come down. I think the Doctor might remove your IV when he comes back tonight, providing you can eat and drink. Are you thirsty Sam?"

"Actually, yes…can I have some water?" Sam's mouth was dry. The pain and weakness he felt must have been from his days without food and water. He remembered the Shade and the need to protect Dean, but most of the past few days seemed to be a mystery to him.

Nick handed him a sports drink. "Try this; it will give you a boost. The Doc said he'd bring dinner when he comes, but I have some crackers and soup if you're hungry." Nick paused, a little concerned at Sam's lack of emotion. Shaking his head, he figured Sam was probably still trying to process what happened to him.

"Not right now…how is Dean?" Sam asked almost as an afterthought.

"He'll be fine Sam. He has stitches for the wounds in his shoulder and side. He's running a fever, but it's not high enough to worry about. The Doc has him on an IV with antibiotics. Assuming you two don't find yourselves fighting anything else supernatural for a few days, he expects you both to survive." Nick chuckled.

"That's good Nick…so the Shade…she's gone?" Sam looked around, the first feeling of fear finally making an appearance.

Nick saw the fear and tried to calm his friend. "The Shade and her spirit are both gone. Dean and I salted and burned the bones. I didn't see any sign of her either after we finished. But I just have to ask…why did you bind her to you?"

Sam shrugged. "I had to keep you all safe; once she was bound to me…she couldn't take one of you." It had seemed like a good idea, but he was beginning to wonder if he shouldn't have let the others figure out another way.

Sam yawned as his eyes grew heavy. He was really tired. He looked over at the opposite bed and smiled. His brother appeared to be sleeping peacefully. As his eyes closed Sam wondered once again at the empty feeling…but then, he was sure Dean would have the answers when he woke up.

Nick watched with concern as Sam fell back to sleep. There was something off in his friend's behavior, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As he pulled the cover up over Sam's chest he just hoped it wasn't something serious. Nick sat down once again to keep watch over the two men he now called friends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soaring Eagle walked slowly through the dense forest, the tangled underbrush remained unmoved as he passed. He watched as the older brother salted and burned the bones of the woman he had wronged. His heart was still heavy with the damage he caused by his arrogance. But now, perhaps he would be able to find rest.

As he came near the gently flowing waters of the river, he looked up and saw a figure entering the red covered bridge. He blinked unsure, his pulse beginning to pound as he flowed towards the structure. As he entered he stopped, this wasn't possible…and yet his eyes told him the truth.

"You are not supposed to be here. You should be gone!" Soaring Eagle announced at the figure standing in front of him.

The figure turned, eyes blazing as it advanced on Soaring Eagle. "This is all your fault, I know what you did. You're the reason I'm still here and I'm going to make you pay!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean woke, his head pounding slightly as he heard the soft conversation in the room. As he groaned he felt a hand on his forehead. He brushed at the hand, wincing as he remembered his shoulder was still healing.

"Well looks like your fever has finally broken Dean." Doctor Mike said as he gently removed the IV from Dean's hand. "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore."

"Sammy…how's Sam?" Dean asked as he tried to push himself up on the bed. But a firm hand pushed him back to the mattress.

"Your brother is doing fine, in fact he can tell you himself." The doctor moved out of Dean's line of vision.

"Hey Dean…about time you decided to wake up." Sam said softly, his hazel eyes meeting Dean's somber green.

"How are you Sam?" Dean asked, relaxing a little as he realized Sam was awake and talking to him.

"A little sore and tired, but otherwise I'm ok. But Nick told me you were hurt…" Sam's voice dropped off, the worry evident in his tone.

"Just a few scratches…nothing to worry about right Doc?" Dean let the doctor help him sit up in the bed, wincing slightly at the pull in the stitches.

The doctor laughed softly. "All I'll admit to is you are better than you were when I found you…which won't last if you don't take care of yourself. I'm prescribing bed rest for both of you for the next couple of days. The stitches can come out in about ten days and even then you should take it easy for a few more days."

Dean rolled his eyes as he heard his brother's soft laughter from the other bed. "Sure Doc, but who's going to take care of Sam?"

Nick cleared his throat. "I guess I can stay around for a few more days. But you two are going to owe me a steak dinner…with all the trimmings!"

Dean smirked. "Sam will pick up the tab…after all, he's the one who managed to get himself possessed by a chick…_again_!"

As Dean saw his brother roll his eyes, he smiled. He and Sam still needed to have a talk about who was in charge of saving who, but for now…he was just happy to have his brother next to him alive and well.

The End…or is it?

Raven524: Well another story comes to an end...but wait, is that a sequel I see on the horizon? By jove, I believe it is! Thanks again to everyone who has read and responded to this story (Group HUG)! I should be posting the sequel, called Dark Shadow shortly...hope to see you all there!


End file.
